TIMING IS EVERYTHING
by burleseymour
Summary: This is the story of my version of events that happened to my favorite Greys character, Dr. Arizona Robbins, when she arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital in the winter of 2009. I wrote this story a few days after watching Season 8 episode 18 in April of 2012. Please enjoy my story and feel free to comment or review. I enjoy the feedback whether it is constructive or not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **TIMING IS EVERYTHING 1/3

**COUPLE: **ARIZONA ROBBINS AND ALL OF HER EXES IN ORDER AFTER HER ARRIVAL IN SEATTLE.

**RATING: **MA FOR MATURE-CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN WOMEN

**SUMMARY: **ARIZONA ROBBINS ARRIVES IN SEATTLE WASHINGTON ON DECEMBER 30, 2008 FROM BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS BY WAY OF JOHNS HOPKINS IN BALTIMORE MARYLAND TO TAKE A POSITION AS PEDIATRIC SURGEON AT SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL BEGINNING ON JANUARY 2, 2009.

**DISCLAIMER: **THOUGHT PROCESS IN MY HEAD AFTER WATCHING GREY'S ANATOMY SEASON EIGHT EPISODE EIGHTEEN. DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS WRITING OF THIS FAN FIC. ALL RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES ARE OWNED BY SHONDA RHIMES AND ABC TV. JUST BORROWING A BIT OF IT FOR THIS STORY.

**A/N:** I CANNOT GET THIS EPISODE OUT OF MY HEAD AT THIS VERY MOMENT AS I WATCHED SEASON 8 EPISODE 18.

**A/N 2: **SPENT MY SUMMER, WHEN I HAD TIME, REWATCHING ALL SEASONS OF GREYS. BUT THIS EPISODE STOOD OUT FROM ALL THE REST. I WROTE THIS TRHEE CHAPTER STORY IN APRIL 2012. ENJOY!

**TIMING IS EVERYTHING: CHAPTER ONE**

**December 24, 2008**

_It is Christmas Eve Day here in Boston as I, Arizona Robbins and my parents are walking along the street that houses the greatest baseball park in the world that is Fenway Park as my father makes the comment "You and Tim sure loved this ballpark" as my father squeezes me into his arms tighter as I say "Born a Red Sox, die a Red Sox fan. Tim and I live by that motto" as my mother holds my hand as the three of us walk back to our home just down the street. It has been six months and sixteen days since my brother died in Iraq and this is the first Christmas without him as the three of us are sad and grieve for him in our own special way._

_"Sweetie, when do you leave for Seattle"? My mother asks me as we sit down to dinner. "On the 30__th__, I will leave from here as I already sent my belongings ahead. The hospital found me an apartment as they are paying for the lease for three months and then if I want to stay there I can prolong the lease or I can find a new place. Thought after what happened in Baltimore with Joanne it would be better for me to leave from here after spending the holiday with the two of you and other relatives here in Boston". My father groans Joanne's name under his breath as he continues to eat his dinner. I know how both of my parents feel about the situation between Joanne and me, so for now I am not looking for a new relationship just a new job. A new job in Seattle to take my mind off of the break up with my girlfriend of three years that went so terribly wrong in Baltimore._

_I say good bye to my parents and wish them a Happy New Year as my mother begins to cry uncontrollably as the three of us realize in that moment that we are starting a new year without my beloved brother. I fly out of Logan International Airport as the weather is pretty normal here in Boston for this time of year with snow flurries and the wind chill factor is at a modest 12 degrees Fahrenheit. _

_The four and a half hour flight from Boston to Seattle was a grueling, white knuckle ride on my part since I dislike everything about flying. Landing at Sea-Tac International Airport where the weather here today is pretty much like I left it in Boston with snow accumulation of four inches and the wind chill factor at 17 degrees Fahrenheit. After retrieving the duffel bag from baggage claim that clearly has the name __**ROBBINS**__ stenciled on the side of it, I make my way to the open doors to hail a cab to my new job and my new life here in Seattle._

_On my way out the door I see a beautiful long-haired brunette woman holding up sign with my name on it. As I approach her and say "Why hello there, I am Dr. Robbins" as she introduces herself as she says "Good morning , My name is Noelle Taylor and I am here from the Seattle Grace Hospital to take you to your new apartment. I hope you enjoyed your flight here to Seattle and we are so pleased to have you at Seattle Grace". _

_As I am giving this lovely woman the once over as my eyes travel up and down her body as I say "Lead the way Noelle" as Noelle giggles a little bit and makes her way out the sliding double doors to the parking garage that is across from the airport. As I walk behind Noelle following her, she catches me a few times checking out her great looking ass as I just grin at her as she begins to speak. _

_"If I did not know any better Dr. Robbins I would think you are checking me out" Noelle says after catching me again glancing at her ass as I just smile my special smile as I ask her "And that would be a bad thing because"? We reach Noelle's car as I open the driver's side door for her as she whispers to me on the way by as she gets in the car "I never said it was a bad thing but I do have a boyfriend" as I shut her door and make my way around the car to let myself in as I mumble to myself "All the pretty girls do". _

_The conversation is relatively quiet except for Noelle pointing out some of the landmarks of Seattle. Noelle finally gets around to asking the question that seems to have been burning in her mind since she picked me up at the airport as she says "Dr. Robbins, I see that you are carrying a duffel bag with your name imprinted on it. Were you in the service, ma'am"? I smile as I look into her emerald green eyes as I say "First of all my name is Arizona when we talk outside the hospital and second, no I was never in the military but my older brother was as he served his country well over in Iraq"? As Noelle flashed me a questioning look as she said "Served" as I told my new friend that he did not make it home alive. _

_Noelle stops the car in front of the apartment complex where I will be staying for at least the next three months, longer if I decide. Noelle walks me to my apartment door as she slide the key in the lock with ease as she opens the door for me. We enter the apartment as she begins to show me around telling me where everything is and about the neighborhood. She informs me that there is a grocery store, a drug store, a cozy little diner, a laundromat and a dry cleaners right down the street. As she is describing all these different places I find myself staring into her green eyes with lust as she begins to leave. _

_Noelle is standing at the door with her hand on the door handle as I walk over to her as she has extended her hand outward for me to shake as she is telling me "It has been a pleasure meeting you Dr. Robbins and I hope to see you around the hospital. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask" that is when I feel this sudden urge to kiss Noelle as I say to her "Once again it's Arizona and I do not shake hands with a beautiful lady. I kiss and hug a beautiful lady" as I back Noelle up against the door and press my lips to her gorgeous lips. When I feel the kiss is being reciprocated from Noelle then I glide my tongue over her bottom lip as I hear her begin to moan "Arizona" that is when I take charge of the situation. Noelle takes her hand off the doorknob and places it firmly on my ass as she moves my body closer to hers as I begin to inhale her tongue into my mouth. _

_Within seconds Noelle and I have extracted each others clothes off our bodies as we stand in front of each other in just our bra and panties. I take my right hand and place it at the front clasp of Noelle's bra as I release her breasts from their confinement letting the bra slide off her arms. As I palm each of her breasts in my hands I whisper to her softly "These are magnificent" as I bend my head a little to take her left breast in my mouth kissing her breast. I swirl my tongue over the nipple creating a hard nub in my mouth as I caress her right breast with the palm of my hand. Noelle begins to run her fingers through my hair as she says "Oh Arizona, that feels so good" as I do the same technique on her right breast and then take my incredible mouth as I begin to move down her gorgeous body. I fall to my knees as I persist with my kisses as I am traveling across her stomach as now both of my hands continue to palm each of her breasts. _

_Noelle has now placed her hands over mine as she is mumbling my name along with other expletive remarks that I do not comprehend because I am concentrating on the task at hand. Literally, I find my mouth just inches away from where we both know and feel I need to be as I can smell her intoxicating scent. I have removed my hands from her breast as I have placed them on each of her hips for support as I begin to pleasure this woman with my many talents. _

_This woman, this woman that I have just met mere hours ago, that has her back against my front door begging me to make her come as she says how good I feel between her legs. With Noelle holding onto the door jam with both hands for dear life as I remove her panties as I see that they are soaked with her arousal. I begin with asking Noelle "Spread your legs for me, baby" as she does what I ask as I separate her second pair of lips on her body with my thumbs as I see how wet I have made her become._

_ "I knew you had a feeling you liked me checking out your body earlier because look what I have made you do. You are not only so hot but now I have made you so wet" as I smile and begin using my Robbins Method on Noelle. After a few minutes of me going down on Noelle she begins to scream my name over and over as I slide two fingers inside her and my tongue, lips and mouth are doing that special Robbins dance on her clit as she is about to lose control of her senses. Without any warning Noelle looses her grip on the door jam as she plunges knees first then face down catching herself before her face hits the floor onto the carpeted area of the foyer as she takes me with her as she reaches an orgasm and comes all over my fingers and into my mouth. _

_Noelle rolls off my face as she lies on her back saying "I am so sorry for losing my grip and falling on you, Arizona but no one has ever made me come that hard before. Never once not even my boyfriend" after hearing her reference her boyfriend a second time since I have met her, I slide you her body to ask her "Do you want to know what you taste like" as she shakes her head yes I kiss her so deeply driving my tongue into her mouth so she may suck on it and taste herself. _

_She moans so loud at this newfound experience that she rolls me over on my back as she whispers in my ear "Tell me what to do, Arizona. I want to fuck you so bad but I do not know what to do" as I kiss her again and guide her hand to my other lips as I begin to whisper in her ear "Just do to me what you would do if you were masturbating" as I spread my legs further apart to give Noelle more access as she eases her fingers into me and begins to move them in and out of me as she asks "Am I doing this right. You feel so wet and so good" as I whisper in her ear again "You are doing beautifully, now continue what you are doing but take your thumb and rub my clit" as I move my hips into her thrusts and Noelle attaches her mouth to my boob as I say "Yea baby, just keep doing that…in and out…just like that…oh yea, I am so close" as Noelle releases one finger from inside me to flick my clit as she covers my mouth with hers so the neighbors do not hear me scream her name as she pushes me over the edge to my orgasm. _

_Noelle and I lie there for several minutes as I notice that she begins to fall asleep. I rise up from the floor to retrieve a blanket and two pillows from one of my boxes as I place one pillow under Noelle's head as I lie on the other pillow. I surround both of our bodies with the blanket as I pull her into my arms and we drift off to sleep. _

_A couple of hours later I feel Noelle kiss my lips so softly as I awaken to see her putting her clothes back on as I say to her "Where are you going"? As she says back to me "I will let you begin unpacking as I have some errands to run" then I say to her "Are you working today at the hospital"? as she answers me "No, I have the day off and do not have to be to work until noon tomorrow" Sometime during our conversation I rise from lying down on the floor to sitting up wrapping the blanket around my naked body as I watch her continue to dress. _

_I ask her "Well, why don't I get dressed too and I can run your errands with you and you can show me more of this great city and then we can get some dinner and then you can help me unpack and see where the night goes from their" Noelle smiles at me as she says "Sounds like a plan to me" I jump up to find a box marked "Bathroom" as I find a towel and a wash cloth and make my way to the bathroom to change._

_After several hours of running errands, eating some lunch at Noelle's favorite deli while we talk about our lives with other people, running some more errands and finally stopping at a Italian restaurant to order some salads to take home for dinner, we make our way back to my apartment. Noelle says she will help me unpack and put things away. _

_For the next six hours, Noelle and I unpack my belongings but taking a break to eat dinner and share bottle of wine then back to unpacking and putting things in their proper place. Finally around eleven pm, we both crashed on the couch. Noelle began to say "I really think I need to get home now. I am really beginning to stink" as I say as I straddle her on the couch as I kiss her "Well, you know that you can throw your clothes in the washer and take a shower here and stay the night". Noelle begins to slide her hands up under my shirt and across my rib cage as she says "Are you sure" as I shiver at her fingertips running along my back as I stutter "Yes…Yes I am sure" as Noelle smiles and says "I was hoping you would say that" as she lifts me up off the couch as we make our way to the laundry room and strip ourselves naked while putting our clothes in the washing machine. _

_Within twelve hours of each other, I bring Noelle to another earth shattering orgasm. I have scooted back up into my bed as I am lying flat on my back as Noelle is trying to catch her breath again as she tries talking through her gasps of air as she says "You…are…fucking fantastic…Arizona…you really need to teach me how to do that thing you do to make me feel this way. Seriously Arizona, please teach me". I ponder teaching another newborn the Robbins Method of pleasuring a woman, Noelle has already begun making her descent down my body as she settles herself between my legs. Noelle looks up at me with those big green wanting eyes as she say "Please Arizona, I want you to feel the same mind blowing orgasm that you make me feel, please". _

_I bend my legs upward and spread them open for Noelle she begins by kissing my inner thighs and the skin right above my hairline as I say "With your thumbs spread open the lips to my pussy" as Noelle does as she is instructed I hear her softly say "You smell so fucking good" as I smile and say "Now with your tongue stroke it up and down in between my folds to get a taste of me". Noelle begins doing what I ask of her as I say "Oh yea, just like that. Now take your mouth and lips and encircle my clit while licking and sucking on it".Noelle does this task for a few seconds as I am having a herd time catching my breath as I then say "While doing all of those things with your mouth, lips and tongue now enter your fingers again into the mix and begin to build up a rhythm between the three tasks". _

_Noelle tries to concentrate on doing all three things at once, I am gripping the edge of the mattress as I am grinding my hips along with each thrust being made by Noelle. Noelle begins to feel the muscles around her fingers begin to contract as she stops with the sucking of my clit as she just hovers her mouth over my clit and then with one flick of her tongue on my clit I come in her mouth as she brings me to my second orgasm since I met her yesterday. "So, on a scale from 1 to 10 with 10 being the best you ever had, how was I" asks Noelle as I am now trying to catch my breath as I say very honestly "Perfection, absolute perfection" as Noelle smiles and says "Thank you, Arizona". _

_Hearing the water running in my bathroom wakes me up as I sit up in bed as Noelle enters the bedroom dressed only in a towel. I pull on the towel pulling it from her body as I force her back down on the bed as I kiss her furiously. I place my body over hers as she says to me after our kiss "What are you doing tonight? One of the interns is having a New Year's Eve party tonight and I would like for you to come with me" I retreat back to sitting up in the bed as I say "I don't know Noelle, I do not know anyone from the hospital but you so let me think about it, alright"._

_Noelle sits up on the bed as well as she continues to get dressed as she says "Fair enough, but I really don't want you spending New Year's Eve in a new city alone. So call me and let me know. I get off around nine tonight and then I am going to change and go to the party. Call me before then and I will pick you up on the way" Noelle writes down her phone number and then kisses me goodbye. I hold her for a moment longer and then kiss her goodbye too. _

_Noelle and I arrive at Meredith Grey's party around nine thirty as she begins to introduce me to the other people at the party. Noelle and I are standing next to the fireplace talking when I see a very handsome man walking up behind Noelle as he wraps his arms around her waist and whispers in her ear "Hello beautiful" as she turns and screams "Gregory, when did you come home" as it turns out Gregory has been in Alaska fishing on a crab boat since early November and has just returned home for four days. He wanted to surprise his girlfriend by coming to this party._

_Gregory swallows Noelle up in his arms as he says "I have four days off and I want to spend them with you. First though I have something to ask you" as he asks for everyone's attention then he drops down to one knee as he asks Noelle "Will you marry me, Noelle" as she begins to cry and says without hesitation or even looking my way "Yes my love, I will marry you" as everyone begins to shout out their approval, I stand there and look across the room as I see one other woman besides myself that is not celebrating this new revelation. I make eye contact with her as I shrug my shoulders and smile in her direction as she does the same to me. _

_Noelle introduces her boyfriend/fiancé to me after all the celebration dies down as I extend my hand to say "Congratulations and it is nice to meet you. I need to go in search of a drink now so I'll let you two get back to your celebrating" as I make a bee line to the kitchen to make myself a stiff drink. A gentleman comes into the kitchen after me as he says very seductively "So, you are the new Peds surgeon, huh" as I continue making my drink as I say "Yes I am, Arizona Robbins and you are"? _

_The gentleman walks over to face me as he says "Karev, Alex Karev" as I begin to laugh and say "Like Bond, James Bond…does that line even work on women today" as Alex says confidently "Yes…Yes it does but I see it is having no effect on you" as I laugh again and say "No my dear Alex, you are definitely not my type but thank you for trying". Alex exits the kitchen and I hear a woman's voice say "So if Dr. Karev is not your type, could I be your type" as I turn to see it is the same woman I was staring at earlier as I say "Well, the night is young…So I guess we will see". _

_Just as the conversation ends with this mysterious woman in Meredith Grey's kitchen, we both begin to hear everyone else in the house begin to count down from 10 to 1. As the countdown reaches three this mysterious woman is standing in front of me with her right hand on my cheek as she whispers "May I" as I nod yes and this woman kisses me at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve. I pull her close to strengthen the kiss and as the kiss breaks this mysterious woman says to me "Do you want to get out of here" as I nod my head yes again. We both walk out the front door as Noelle hears Christina say to Meredith "Well there goes Deb with another conquest" as Noelle looks at the front door to see me leaving with Debra from Pathology. _

_On January 4__th__, I am in my office talking to Chief Webber as I hear a knock on my door. I say "Come in" as Noelle opens the door then says "Oh, I am sorry Dr. Robbins I thought we had a meeting to finish your paperwork. I can come back another time". I say to Noelle "No, please Chief Webber and I were just finishing up our meeting" as Chief Webber says "Hello Miss Taylor, I guess congratulations are in order. I hear you are getting married" as she say politely "Thank you sir and yes I am". _

_The chief leaves our presence and Noelle turns to face me. Noelle is the first to say "I am so sorry about that. I wanted to be the one to tell you about Greg and me". I say "Don't worry about it. I pretty much assumed that a wedding was going to be in the works as I witnessed the question being asked firsthand the other night". I sit down at my desk silently asking Noelle to take a seat at the front of my desk. _

_After I complete all the required paperwork from HR I begin to walk Noelle to the door as I say "We had fun you and me. I will never forget you but you need to go and be happy. Thanks for showing me Seattle and I hope we can still be friends". Noelle stops dead in her tracks to say "We did have fun for a day and I will always remember that day fondly. I, too, would like to remain friends and thanks to you for all you taught me in that perfect twenty four hour period. The Robbins Method is something I will never forget". I want to say to her "If you ever change your mind you know where to find me" but decide against putting any pressure on the situation. Then Noelle asks "May I kiss you a couple of times before I go"? _

_I say "A couple" as she takes her hand and places it upon my neck as she draws me closer to her mouth then she whispers "This kiss is the kiss I was going to give you the other night wishing you a Happy New Year" as she pulls me into her lips and kisses me tenderly. Then after the kiss breaks I say "And the next kiss" as she tilts me backwards across the conference table in my office as she throws my lab coat open and pulls on the drawstring to my scrub pants as she pulls them down along with my underwear as she says "One last goodbye kiss" as she begins to go down on me as she shows me her rendition again of the Robbins Method one last time. _

_Just before Noelle opens my office door to leave, she turns to me to say "By the way, Debra from Pathology, please tell me it was a one time thing because I just want you to know that I want you to be happy too and she will not make you happy. She is the female version of Dr. Alex Karev. They both pounce on anything and anyone with a pulse. Please tell me you are not seeing her on a regular basis". I smile and say "Well, since now we are girlfriends now in the friendship kind of way, no I am not seeing her. That night I spent with her, it was just sex and nothing more as I have not seen her since that night". _

_Noelle smiles at me and says "Good because you deserve better and you will someday I am sure of it, Arizona. You will find the love of your life and I will be so happy when you do. Take care of yourself and I will see you around". Noelle reaches for the door I spin her back around to say "Hold on a minute there, I never got to kiss you goodbye" as I close the distance between us and take Noelle's face in my hands as I place a very sensual kiss on her lips tasting myself on her tongue and lips as I moan at the sensation as she pulls me in closer to her body. Realizing we both need oxygen to breathe, we break the kiss as we both stumble a bit but hold on to each other until we catch our balance as Noelle says "Wow, I sure am going to miss the way you make me feel both inside and out, Arizona" as I say to her "The feeling is so mutual, Noelle, so goodbye and take care of yourself. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me". With all that has happened in the last hour, I am going to find it hard to concentrate on work today. _


	2. Chapter 2

**TIMING IS EVERYTHING: CHAPTER TWO**

**January 6, 2009**

_One week, I have been in Seattle one week and have spent time with and slept with two women. I have not done this since college, not just slept with woman that I have just met. I like being in a relationship, I like the stability, the companionship, waking up next to a beautiful woman every morning and going to bed with that same woman every night. So why am I just sleeping around and not trying to find someone to love and be loved by someone. I am still unpacking boxes all the while asking myself these questions. Then like a lightning bolt hitting me firmly in the head, I find a picture of Joanne and me when we were happy and in love. That is when I throw the picture across the room and it crashes against the wall. I realize that I do not want to be in a relationship at this time in my life…I just want sex and to get laid. _

_I am off work today and my sole goal is to find me a new car. Noelle has offered to drive me to different dealerships to search for a new vehicle. Despite her being the first girl I had sex with here in Seattle, she has become a very good friend. We travel to different dealerships with no luck then Noelle says a friend of hers sells Toyotas and I ask her to take me there. We walk into the dealership and two men approach us. They both begin their schpeal and talking about selling us "pretty ladies" a car. Noelle just asks them both to see her friend Julie. _

_I am looking at different cars when I notice a very lovely woman coming out from the back of the dealership and walking over to Noelle. They both hug and exchange pleasantries then Noelle guides this woman over to me. She introduces this attractive woman to me by saying "Arizona, this is my friend Julie". I extend my hand to this woman for her to shake, I see Noelle smirk a little as she is remembering how I said I do not shake beautiful ladies hands and that I kiss and hug them…I smile too at remembering my proclamation. _

_After test driving over six vehicles, I choose the Toyota Prius. It takes another hour for the signing of the paperwork. Noelle says she has things to do and then asks me if I will be alright. I begin to say to her that I will be fine but her friend Julie perks up to say "Don't worry about her Noelle, she is in good hands". Noelle says to me but directing her attention to Julie "That's what I am afraid of dear friend". Julie smiles and says "Noelle, how can you say such a thing". Noelle smiles at me and says "Because it's true" then she whispers to me "Don't let her take you home. If you can't get this car today, call me". _

_"I mean it Arizona, call me" my new friend says again sternly. I affirm that I will call her if I can't drive this car off the lot today. Wondering what all that meant between Noelle and Julie, I decide to wait for another opportunity to ask Noelle about it. All the paperwork is complete as Julie hands me the keys to my new car along with her business card. She writes her personal phone number on the back of it along with the message that reads "Call anytime". I smile politely back at her and shake her hand once again then I leave the dealership. Before I pull out of the dealership parking lot I text Noelle that I am driving off in my new car and will talk to her soon. Within thirty seconds she texts me back saying "Great, talk to you soon". _

_I am feeling pretty good about myself tonight. I am getting dressed up and going to out to Seattle's finest lesbian bar according to the article in a Seattle Magazine. I am not one to go alone to a bar but with not knowing hardly anyone here in Seattle, I am going to chance it. I haven't been to a lesbian bar in years but I am making myself go and have a good time. I walk into The Wild Rose Bar at around ten pm and see that the band is beginning to play. I find an empty seat at the bar and take a seat. The beautiful lady behind the bar asks "What can I get you sweet lady". I smile and say "a shot of bourbon and a Bud". _

_The lady behind the bar brings my drinks to me then she asks me my name and I say "My name is Arizona". This lady bartender then asks "Like the state"? I show off my dimples as I smile proudly and say "No, like the battleship". She just laughs and says "My name is Tia and it is very nice to meet you Arizona, like the battleship". I smile at her again and begin to drink. Throughout the night I meet some interesting ladies, dance with a few, laugh with more than a few, but at the end of the night I leave the bar alone._

_ I am making my way to my car when I hear Tia say "Hey Arizona like the battleship, would you like to go and get something to eat"? I turn to face her and say "Naw, I don't think so. I think I am just going to go home but thanks for asking". Tia appears beside me in a flash and says "But Arizona I cannot let you drive home in your condition. So why don't we go and get a bite to eat and then I will drive you home and you can come back tomorrow and get your car. I'll even drive you back to get it". I realize that I may have had too much to drink this evening and maybe Tia is right. So I climb into Tia's truck and we make our way to the all night diner around the corner. _

_After Tia orders me a cheeseburger and fries, so the bread will soak up the alcohol in my system, she orders herself some bacon and eggs and we sit and talk for over an hour. Then we get ready to leave and pay the bill, she will not let me pay for our late night snack, we find our way back to her truck. Tia opens the door for me I then give her a peck on the cheek and say "I see that chivalry is not dead". Tia just smiles but when she enters the driver's side of her truck I immediately force myself on to her and begin kissing her. She kisses me back but then instantly pulls away and says "Arizona, you are drunk. As much as would love to have sex with you right now, I cannot because I want you to remember me and not just someone you have fucked"._

_ I go to sit back down on my side of the truck but I am not feeling very well and I open the truck door and get out. Just when I get out of the truck, I bend over and throw up all that I have just eaten in the parking lot. Tia brings me some napkins that she had in her truck to wipe my mouth and a bottle of water to rinse out my mouth. After a few minutes I stand erect as I look at Tia and say "Well, since I have just discarded all of the alcohol and food I have consumed this evening you can take me back to the bar so I may retrieve my vehicle". I climb back into Tia's truck and she takes me back to the bar to get my car._

_Tia pulls up next to my car but she takes the keys out of my hand and makes her way onto the driver's side of my car. I tell her "Tia, you do not have to drive me home. I can manage on my own". She opens the passenger side door from the inside and says "If you do not want to leave your car here, fine, we'll take yours but I am not letting you drive home tonight". We drive back to Tia's townhouse and take the elevator up to her floor. Once inside her apartment she leads me to the bathroom as she says "Take a shower, brush your teeth and I will find you some clothes to change into for the night". Tia hands me a towel, washcloth, a toothbrush and a bottle of some mouthwash. _

_After I shower I come back out into the living room to ask "Did you find something for me to sleep in"? Tia rises from the sofa walking me into her bedroom. She says "You can sleep in here as I will take the couch". She begins to search her dresser drawers for something for me to wear. With her back to me I take my towel off my body and say "You said earlier that you could not have sex with me because I was too drunk. Well how about now"? Tia turns to see me standing in the middle of her bedroom stark naked as she drops the clothes for me she has in her hands. She makes her way to me picking me up in the air. I wrap my legs around her body and we fall back onto her bed. _

_She takes off the t-shirt she is wearing along with the shorts she had on in record time. She begins having sex with me and we fuck like bunnies for hours bringing each other to multiple orgasms until we cannot have sex any longer. We both drift off to sleep in each other's arms and the last thing I hear Tia say is "Don't worry about taking me to get my truck. I will have my sister take me to pick it up if you have to leave in the morning". My pager begins to vibrate next to my ear as I rise from the bed I shared with Tia and make my way to the bathroom to change. I take my dress off the hook on the back of the bathroom door that Tia had hung it on. I then see a Seattle Grace name badge swinging on the same hook. _

_I take a closer look and see that Tia works at the hospital in the ER as an emergency room nurse. When I am finally dressed, I make my way out to Tia's bedroom but I see she is still sleeping. I find a piece of paper and a pen to leave her a note. The note reads "Had a wonderful time last night with you in spite of me throwing up at the diner. Thanks for driving me to your place and thanks for everything after". I sign it with a capital A then I fold the note in half, kissing the outside of the note leaving my lipstick printed on it. I address the note to Tia and place it on the pillow that I used last night._

_Making my way to the elevator, I wait for it to come down from the 15__th__ floor. I enter the elevator where I find a woman holding a laundry basket full of clothes. I walk into the elevator and greet the nice looking woman with a hearty "Good morning". This gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed woman smiles back at me and says "Good morning to you too. Are you leaving by dawn's early light"? I chuckle a bit and say "Excuse me"? Then this gorgeous woman smiles at me again and says "You look to well dressed for Sunday church so I thought maybe you were leaving before the gentleman woke up to find you gone". I smirk at her connotation and say "Something like that but it was a woman not a man". My announcement does not shock this beautiful woman that I am sharing an elevator with me in the least because all she says to me is a surprised sounding "Oh" like she seems interested in me. _

_The nice looking woman then says "My name is Ann. Have you lived in Seattle long"? I say "My name is Arizona and I just moved here about ten days ago". Then the woman waits a moment to say something else and then she asks me "Have you ever been to the Farmer's Market downtown yet"? I smile and say "No, I have not really seen that much of the city with work and all". Then Ann places her laundry basket on the floor of the elevator. She opens her wallet and takes out her business card and hands me one. I am reading her card that is when she says she is a school teacher and a part time tutor. Then she says "If you are free next Saturday, give me a call and I will show you around Seattle". The doors to the elevator open to the lobby, I look back at Ann before I exit the elevator to say "I will give you a call this week" heavily emphasizing on the word "will"._

_I am sitting in my office with Ann's business card in my hand debating to myself if I want to call her and set up a date for Saturday. I finally quit debating about it and dial the number on the card. Within three rings Ann answers to phone as I say "Ann this is Arizona, I met you in the elevator last Sunday morning and you gave me your card and asked if I was free this Saturday to give you a call". Ann says politely "Oh yes I remember you. So would you like to get together this Saturday"? I say "Yes…Yes I would" with maybe way too much enthusiasm. We make plans to go to the Farmer's Market and other Seattle sights. Ann says she will pick me up around nine in the a.m. _

_At nine am on the dot Ann pulls into the parking lot of my apartment complex and I make my way to her car. I tried to dress appropriately by wearing winter socks and boots, jeans, a t-shirt with a sweater over top and my Red Sox winter coat and hat. I entered Ann's car and she says "Oh…You are going to get so many comments wearing those colors here in Seattle. The only thing Seattleites take more seriously than their religion is their love of sports". I just smile and say "Well then I am glad this coat is reversible". We start our day off with a hot cup of coffee and a pastry at Victrolia's coffee house. Then we make our way to the Pike's Place Farmer's Market. I haven't seen so many people and so many different items on sale in one place since I left Boston. The experience was fantastic and I will make my way here again in the future._

_Next stop Ann shows me is where the Mariners and Seahawks play ball then it was onto the Space Needle for lunch. At lunch we were sitting at a table talking about our lives but I am in such awe of how you could see all of Seattle from up there. Ann says to me as I am still looking at the city from this view "I am meeting some friends tonight for a beach cookout on Bainbridge Island and I would love for you to join me". I begin to hesitate with my answer but Ann abruptly says "No strings, I just want to enjoy your company for as long as it lasts". I smile at her and say "I would love to join you tonight but do we need to change our clothes first"? Ann smiles her biggest smile at me showing me her dimples. She then says "No we can go in what we are already wearing since it will probably be chilly anyways". We finish our lunch and I take one last look at this beautiful city from this view. We continue on our journey of me discovering the city of Seattle._

_Ann pulls the car onto the ferryboat that will take the two of us across Puget Sound to Bainbridge Island. "Do you want to sit here in the car for the whole ride or do you want to go topside to see the view from up there"? Ann asks me and I say "Do you mind if we go topside for a while". She just smiles and we both exit the car and climb the stairs that will take us up to the deck of the ferryboat. We both are standing along the railing when Ann begins to snuggle in my arms. She then whispers "I am having such a great time with you, Arizona". I smile at her and kiss her forehead gently and say "I am having a fabulous time with you too and thank you for showing me Seattle". Ann instinctively moves her mouth over mine and she kisses me deeply as I kiss her back just as deeply. Before the kiss is over we both hear a gentleman clear his throat and say "Hey Boston". I break the kiss with Ann and say softly to myself "Oh no". _

_I turn to face this gentleman and decide the best course of action was to be kind because in the back of my mind I can hear my mother say "When someone is not being very nice to you, you just kill them with kindness". I turn to face this man and say "Yes sir, how can I help you"? The man begins to move closer to Ann and me but suddenly Ann jumps in front of me to say to the man "Listen mister, my friend is a visitor here is seeing Seattle for the first time and the one thing see does not have to see is the bad side of Seattle. So if you do not mind backing away and keeping you comments to yourself, I would like to continue to show my friend what a great city Seattle is, so thank you". With that being said Ann tugs on my wrist and we make our way back down to the car. Once inside the confines of her car I say to Ann "That was amazing. Thank you for standing up for me and that was really hot". Ann looks at me with a stunned look on her face then she says "Really, you think that was hot". I answer Ann with a very sexy kiss of my own as things began to get hot and heavy between us. _

_Just as I am about to show my gratitude to Ann for an amazing day she has shown me by going down on her, we begin to hear voices. I look up from my position atop Ann and I see people coming down the stairs from the upper decks to return to their cars as the whistle blows announcing our arrival at Bainbridge Island. I pull on the seat release bar to elevate Ann's seat back into the proper position. I jokingly say "Most times people are saved by the bell but in our case today we're saved by the whistle". We both laugh and then Ann says "I hope this does not deter you from wanting to continue this later". I kiss Ann again even deeper than before and I say to her "Not a chance". _

_We just shared a wonderful meal on the beach and meeting some of Ann's friends while they're sharing stories by the bonfire, Ann and I are lying in each other's arms underneath a sleeping bag. Ann begins to get a little bolder with her hands and with her left hand she begins to unzip my jeans and then her cold hand slides into my jeans and underneath my panties. I whisper in her ear softly so the others around the bonfire do not hear me "What do you think you are doing? Oh…Oh…Ann" as she nuzzles her head in my neck and whispers softly "I just want a little taste. Do you want me to stop"? My whispers now begin to crackle as I say "No, I don't want you to stop but I think we need to leave so we can go somewhere to finish this. I do not want to do this here in front of all of your friends". _

_Ann kisses my neck tenderly as she removes her hand from inside me as she is licking her fingers clean. I zip and buckle myself back up as one of her friends says "Alright folks, the tide is moving in so I think we had better move this party inside". Everyone gets up and shakes the sand out of their respective blankets. This is when Ann tells everyone that we are going to head back to Seattle. Everyone shakes my hand and wishes us safe travels back to the city._

_Between the ferry ride back to Seattle and the elevator ride to Ann's apartment, we both just about take each other with our heated passion that has built inside of us all day. But once we reach the borders of the inside of her apartment we cannot take our clothes off fast enough. We leave a trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom. With hours of love making and fucking each other separately and then together behind us, we succumb to the exhaustion that reeks havoc over our bodies as we fall asleep in each others arms. _

_I wake up to the smell of coffee brewing. I open my eyes and see that Ann has placed a cup next to the bed. Just she about to leave my sight I place my hand in hers to draw her back to me. I smile and say to her "Hey you, good morning". She kneels next to the bed and gives me a kiss good morning. I move onto my back and her kiss lingers for a moment. Now the sheet that was covering my body slips down my chest exposing my breasts. Ann's mouth leaves mine as she ventures down to my boob. She inhales my left breast into her mouth and I begin to moan my pleasure. _

_Ann finishes going down on me again and she says to me when I have caught my breath "Mmm baby, go and take a shower and get dressed. I have some papers to grade and then we will go out to breakfast". Once Ann leaves the bedroom I make my way to her bathroom to shower. I come out of the bathroom and Ann has placed my clothes from last night on the end of the made up bed. Ann comes up behind me wrapping her arms around me kissing the exposed skin between my shoulder blades and says "Mmm you smell good. I have laundered your clothes from last night so when you are ready we will go and eat". I am sitting on the edge of the bed placing my clothes on when I notice a picture on Ann's nightstand. I pick up the picture to take a closer look at it and realize that it is a picture of her and another woman that I slept with a few nights ago, Tia. _

_Ann walks into the bedroom to see if I am ready when she sees me glancing at the picture. I place the picture back on the nightstand and continue with putting my clothes on. Ann says "That's my sister, Martina but everyone calls her Tia". I say to back to her, trying not to show any expression on my face, "Uh huh…she is very pretty but you both don't look anything alike". Ann laughs a little as she says "We are not blood sisters, we were adopted but that does not mean she is any less of a sister to me. She has been there for me and me for her for over twenty years". I finish getting ready when my pager goes off and I say "Shit, its work. Can I get a rain check on breakfast"? Ann stands next to me and says "Yes Arizona, now let me take you to work". _

_A few days later I am waiting for the elevator at the hospital when the doors open and I walk into the elevator looking down at my phone. Then I hear a familiar voice say "Oh Dr. Robbins, I would like you to meet my sister. Ann this is Dr. Robbins". I say softly "Oh no" under my breath as Ann extends her hand to me as Tia leaves the elevator telling her sister that she will see her later. I reach for Ann's hand as she pulls me into her awaiting lips and she kisses me. When the kiss breaks Ann says to me "You did not know that we were sisters when you were fucking the two of us, did you"? I try to bring my head up to look into her eyes but cannot find the strength to do so. Ann tilts my head upwards by placing her index finger under my chin and lifting as I say "No, I did not know until the next morning after being with you". _

_As Ann swipes her tongue over her lips she says "Fair enough but I just want you to know that I have missed you something awful". She swipes her tongue over her lips again as I smother her mouth with mine and I grab a hold of her tongue and suck on it for dear life. The dinging of the elevator bell signals that we have reached my floor, I remove my mouth from hers as I whisper "I have missed you too". Ann slides her business card inside my bra under my v-neck sweater then she kiss the crest of my breast and says "Call me sometime". She exits the elevator and I whine to her "Seriously, you are just going to leave me hanging like this". I see her turn back to me and smile her special smile but then the elevator doors close and she is gone from my presence. _

_I make a stop at the path lab to sign off on some lab work to be done on one of my patients. I then make my way out to the parking garage and to my car. I see someone standing next to my car. I silently hope that they did accidentally hit my car. I as draw closer I see that the figure standing next to my car is Ann. She has her coat drawn open and I can see every luscious curve of her body through her dress all the while that she is leaning against my car. _

_I walk straight up to her as she places her arms around my neck and she says "I could not bear to leave you hanging, Arizona". I pick her up off the ground as she wraps her legs around my body and we swallow each others tongue into our mouths. I move my mouth from hers and focus my mouth on her plunging neckline of her dress. I begin to kiss her breasts then she whispers in my ear "You had better take me home with you because if you do not I will fuck you right here and right now". I place Ann safely back on the ground, but not before I squeeze her ass under her dress. I open the car door for her and she slides that beautiful ass into the passenger seat of my new car._

_We are stopped at a traffic light when Ann takes a hold of my right hand and takes my middle finger into her mouth. She glides her mouth up and down my finger and I reluctantly say "Baby please, we are in traffic". Ann says to me "I have to have you right now, Arizona so you better find a secluded spot before I come all over your hand". She then places my hand and my middle finger inside her and I search to find a wooded area. Ann flings the console that separates us backwards and she climbs on top of me. She is riding my fingers to her orgasm and screaming my name over and over._

_I lean my seat back to give Ann more room to drive my fingers in and out of her. I slide the straps of Ann's dress down to expose her gorgeous breasts. I bury my face into Ann's chest then she suddenly arches her back backwards as she reaches her orgasm and then falls forward onto me. Then without warning Ann begins to descend down my body removing my jeans down to around my ankles along the way. She instantly places her face inside me and begins sucking and licking me while she begins stroking deep inside me with her fingers, her tongue, her lips and her mouth all at the same time until I come into her mouth and she licks me clean and dry. _

_Ann climbs back up my body resting her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat. When my breathing begins to return to normal Ann raises her head so her gaze can meet mine. She places her hands across my chest with her chin resting on the back of her hand. I look down into her eyes for a moment as I feel she wants to say something but I say something first. "What"? Then she says "I could so fall in love with you, Arizona Robbins". I say sounding confused "What, what do you mean, Ann? We both know that this is just sex. Neither of us is looking for a relationship because we both have just gotten out of some bad relationships and are not looking to try that again, right". Ann extracts herself from my chest as she climbs back into the passenger side of my vehicle acting like as if I just stole her puppy._

_I sit upright in my seat then Ann and I adjust our clothes as I say to her again "Right"? She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes and I say "No Ann, we said at the beginning that we are not looking for a relationship with each other. I like you, I really do but I am not in love with you. I want us to remain friends but if this arrangement that we have together is going to interfere with our friendship then I think we need to end this right now". Ann begins to cry and I finally realize that she has already fallen in love with me. I decide to end this relationship and be the ass so that we both can walk away from each other. I drive Ann back to retrieve her car from the hospital parking lot and I say goodbye to her one final time._

_Three months here in Seattle and I am sitting at Joe's nursing a glass of white wine. Joe comes back up to me at the bar and asks "Rough day, doc"? I smile at him and say "one of the roughest days yet". I begin to remember what brought me here to Joe's at three o'clock in the afternoon when I should be finishing my shift at Seattle Grace Hospital. It all started when a nine year old boy named Tommy came into the emergency room a few hours ago. He had fallen out of his tree house and broke his leg. Upon further examination it was found that he also ruptured his spleen and was bleeding into his stomach. He was rushed into surgery and the ortho doctor was paged to assist._

_Dr. Chang, the Head of Orthopedics entered my OR as I begin giving instructions to what had happened to young Tommy. and his nurse Colleen began working on the young boy's leg as Dr. Karev, Dr. Bailey and I were working on his ruptured spleen and trying to find the source of his bleeding into his stomach. Then all of a sudden we all hear the ortho nurse Colleen say "Oh no Dr. Chang, what have you done"? Dr. Chang says quickly back to her "Shut up you stupid nurse"._

_I ask "What's going on you two and Dr. Chang that is no way to speak to someone in my OR". I hear Dr. Bailey ask next "What the hell did you do Dr. Chang"? I look down at the boy's leg and see nothing but blood. I then say "What the hell" just then all of the monitors begin making noises as Dr. Karev and Dr. Bailey push Dr. Chang out of the way and try to fix what Dr. Chang has done. I am standing at the side of this nine year old boy as Dr. Karev turns off the last beeping machine and then I say with such sadness in my voice "Time of death…11:52 am". I make my way to the scrub room to scrub out as I am followed by Dr. Bailey and Dr. Karev. Dr. Chang makes his way towards the other scrub room away from the three of us to scrub out. _

_While the three of us began scrubbing out I say "What the hell happened in there? It was a simple broken leg, what the hell went so wrong"? Both Dr. Bailey and Dr. Karev look at each other but it is Dr. Karev is the first to respond to my question. "Dr. Chang thought he nicked the femoral artery when in fact he severed it. He could not control the bleeding and by the time I got there the kid bled out. I'm sorry Dr. Robbins that Dr. Chang is so incompetent. Dr. Torres should have been paged. This would not have happened if Dr. Torres was here". Dr. Bailey jumps in by saying "Karev that is enough. You will not bad mouth another attending in my presence, is that understood". _

_I notice Alex's head drop when he exits the scrub room and he says to Dr. Bailey "Yes ma'am". I look at Dr. Bailey as I say "Now that we are alone could I please ask for your professional opinion of what happened in my OR just now". Dr. Miranda Bailey, known around the hospital as the Nazi, looks me dead in the eyes as she says to me "In my professional opinion, a trained, professional doctor, just like you or I, made a mistake, a human error if you will, by taking his eye off the task at hand. In my personal opinion, Dr. Chang needs to retire. I will write up my report stating my professional opinion but if I hear that you have breathed a word of my personal opinion, I will deny saying anything of the sort with my last dying breath. Do I make myself perfectly clear Dr. Robbins"? I swallow the lump in my back of my throat and say to my professional colleague "Perfectly clear, Dr. Bailey" and then we both then exit the scrub room._

_I walk back into the OR and see Colleen still there staring at all the blood on the floor. She looks up at me as she says "I am so sorry Dr. Robbins, I should have gotten Dr. Torres to do the surgery but she did not answer any of my pages so Dr. Chang said he would perform the surgery. I should have waited for Dr. Torres for you". I walk over to Colleen and say "It is not your fault. Dr. Chang is responsible for what happened today and not you". I place my arm around the ortho nurse to try to comfort her a little as she lays her head on my shoulder. . _

_I release my hold on Colleen as I say to her "I have to go and talk with the family of this young boy and then I am going to talk to the Chief about Dr. Chang. After I finish those two tasks, I am taking the rest of the day off and going across the street to Joe's to have a stiff drink. Once your shift is over and if you would like to come and join me for a stiff drink, I would enjoy the company. Now stop staring at the puddle of blood on the floor and I will see you later, alright". I smile at the nurse and she says "I will see you then". Colleen retreats out of the OR where we both just lost this nine year old boy due someone else's incompetence…someone else's negligence. _

_By five o'clock I have polished off two bottles of white wine as I get up off my barstool to use the restroom. Joe picks up my phone as he dials the last number that I have received a phone call from and he says "Hello my name is Joe and I own the bar across the street from the hospital. Are you a friend of Dr. Robbins"? When the other person on the line says "Yes" Joe continues "Could you maybe come and pick her up as she has had too much to drink and I do not want her to drive". I hear Joe end the call by saying "Thank you, Colleen". _

_I am sitting at the bar when Colleen shows up to say "I need to take you home Dr. Robbins". I say seductively to her "I'm not that easy, Colleen" and she says "Neither am I but you have had too much to drink and I am not letting you drive home in your condition". I decide not to put up a fight with her and I let Colleen take me home. I am sitting on the edge of my bed while ortho nurse Colleen is taking off my boots. She stands and says courteously "Up" asking me to raise my arms so she may take off my sweater. She then asks "Pajamas"? I say "Top drawer" as she pulls out a Boston College t-shirt and matching shorts. She places the t-shirt over my head but her gaze lingers at my chest area a little too long. I stop her hands to say "Wait, I need to take off my bra unless you would like to do it for me" then I see her laugh a little. _

_Colleen makes me stand so she can remove my jeans and place my shorts on me. I teasingly say to her "You know most women try to remove my shorts not put the on me". I watch her face for a moment then she begins to blush but says sternly "I am not most women, Dr. Robbins". Before I release my hold on Colleen's shoulders, I say to her "Oh but I bet you are". I then place my hand at the back of her neck and place a kiss on her lips. I deepen the kiss and when she does not pull away, I plunge my tongue into her mouth and down her throat. Just when I hear her begin to moan back into my mouth because she is enjoying the kiss we are sharing…everything goes dark. _


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **TIMING IS EVERYTHING 3/3

**COUPLE: **ARIZONA ROBBINS AND ALL OF HER EXES IN CHRONILOGICAL ORDER AFTER HER ARRIVAL IN SEATTLE.

**RATING: **MA FOR MATURE-CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN WOMEN

**SUMMARY: **ARIZONA ROBBINS ARRIVES IN SEATTLE WASHINGTON ON DECEMBER 30, 2008 FROM BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS BY WAY OF JOHNS HOPKINS IN BALTIMORE MARYLAND TO TAKE A POSITION AS PEDIATRIC SURGEON AT SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL BEGINNING ON JANUARY 2, 2009.

**DISCLAIMER: **THOUGHT PROCESS IN MY HEAD AFTER WATCHING GREY'S ANATOMY SEASON EIGHT EPISODE EIGHTEEN. DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS WRITING OF THIS FAN FIC. ALL RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES ARE OWNED BY SHONDA RHIMES AND ABC TV. JUST BORROWING A BIT OF IT FOR THIS STORY.

**TIMING IS EVERYTHING: CHAPTER THREE**

**February 16, 2009**

_"Are you freaking kidding me, Dr. Robbins? The first chance I actually get to kiss you and you pass out on me. Are you freaking kidding me with this shit"? I faintly hear Colleen say these words while she is holding on to me and she throws back the covers of my bed and lays me down under the covers. Colleen is tucking me in when I hear her again express her disgust as she says "Serves me right, waiting too long to ask you out and now you pass out in my arms". Colleen makes sure I am all tucked in as she is about to leave when I hear her say "I really wish I had the courage to ask you out. I believe that we would have a real good time together. Goodnight, Arizona". Just when she turns off the lights to my bedroom I say "Goodnight, Colleen". But much to my dismay she does not hear me and then I drift off to sleep. _

_The constant banging on my door awakens me from my slumber. I leave the warmth and comfort of my bed to run across the apartment to answer the annoying offender before he or she wakes up my whole building. I open the door to find Colleen standing there with a small box and two large coffee cups. I first say "Hi" and the "Coffee, oh coffee". Colleen greets me with a "Well, good morning to you too. You look almost as bad as you did yesterday". I turn in her direction and say "Ha…Ha, very funny". I offer Colleen a seat at my breakfast table. _

_Colleen places the small square box on the table then she asks "plates or saucers". I point to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and she places an assortment of baked goods on a plate while she makes her way back to the table. "Ohhh donuts" then I grab one off the top of the plate. Colleen begins to say "I did not know what you would like for breakfast so I asked around the hospital last night and some folks told me you liked donuts". I almost spit out my bakery delight all over the table when I say "Some folks" as Colleen just smiles at me. _

_Two donuts later and half of my cup of coffee gone, I say to Colleen "I want to apologize for last night. I did not mean to get drunk at Joe's before you arrived but it seemed easier than going home to sit and think about what went wrong yesterday in that surgery. I'm sorry you had to be the one to come and get me and take me home. Thanks for doing that though and thanks for putting me into my bed". _

_I reach for Colleen's hand when she says to me "It was my pleasure, Dr. Robbins". I say something to lighten the mood "Well, I think that since I have kissed you, passed out in you arms and you have seen me partially naked, that gives you the right to call me Arizona don't you think"? Colleen spits her coffee all over herself as she didn't think that I would remember what happened last night between us but I did, I so…so did. _

_"You remembered" Colleen begins to say while cleaning herself off with the dish towel that I hand her. I say to her "You're not an easy person to forget Colleen and besides I truly enjoyed the kiss and would love a chance at another one soon, very soon". I rise from my chair and make my way over to where Colleen is sitting. I straddle her lap and say "Is this to soon"? She begins to stumble with her words when she says "No…No…not…too…soon…at all". She slides her hands underneath my shirt finding my braless boobs as she palms them and I begin to kiss her deeply…just as deep as I did last night. Then in a moment of passion Colleen slides her hands from my boobs to place both of them on the cheeks of my ass. Colleen lifts me upwards and I wrap my legs around her waist and she carries me off to the bedroom without either of us loosing the grip on our kiss. _

_Colleen lays me down softly on the bed removing my shorts and she sees that I am not a true blond. The ortho nurse then begins to remove her clothes and climbs in bed with me. For the next several hours Colleen and I fuck each other, make love to each other and then when the sugar and caffeine rush wears off, we fall asleep in each other's arms. I wake up just before noon to turn to wake up Colleen by asking her "Do you have to work today because it is almost noon". _

_Colleen sighs and pulls me back into her arms as she says "No, I am off today so why don't you come back here and I can show you how much I want to spend the day with you". I snuggle back into her arms and we begin again what we started just hours ago. I slide my body away from Colleen to make my way to the bathroom. I begin the water running in the shower while I brush my teeth. I hear Colleen at the door asking if she can join me. I open the bathroom door to allow her to enter. Then I walk into the shower and a few moments later I feel Colleen's arms encasing my body as we shower together. _

_Once we are done with our shower and are dressed we come out into the living room. We see that it has begun to snow and is getting very windy. I then say "Well, we could order a pizza and just watch some movies". Colleen nods her head in agreement. After finishing a large pizza and a six pack of beer, we have watched the Shawshank Redemption, A League Of their Own and the Notebook, Colleen and I are done watching movies for the night. I go into the bathroom and when I come out to find Colleen watching a marathon of a show called Project Runway. I leave her to watch her show while I go into my office to call and talk to my mom and dad._

_Colleen pokes her head into my office a couple of times to see if I am done talking to my parents. After I complete my conversation with my mom and dad, Colleen comes into my office to say that she is leaving. I tell her "You know you can stay if you want. The weather is pretty bad outside and the hospital is within walking distance so if you want to stay you can". Colleen smiles and says "Yes, Arizona I would love to stay the night". This exchange between Colleen and I goes on for a few months until one night she overhears me make a date with Meg from dermatology. This night is the only night that Colleen and I have this fight about me seeing other people because at the end of the fight, Colleen and I stop seeing each other romantically and socially._

_I am sitting at Joe's bar with my date Meg when I see this very sexy, very gorgeous looking Latina woman sitting at the bar but she is sad. Then I glance at her further and I see that it is Dr. Calliope Torres. Meg sees me staring at Dr. Torres when she says how sad she looks as I say "Yes she does" and just like that Meg begins to fill me in on why Dr. Torres is so sad. Then Dr. Lexie Grey sits down next to Dr. Torres and they begin having a conversation and talking to one another. _

_Meg sees that I am distracted by the conversation between Dr. Torres and Dr. Grey that she begins to stroke the palm of her hand up and down my thigh to have my attention return to her then she whispers in my ear "Do you want to get out of here to go to the movies or do you just want to go back to my place for the evening". I smile in her direction as I whisper back into her ear "Let me go to the restroom for moment and I will be ready to go to either place". _

_I walk into the restroom at Joe's to find Callie, Dr. Torres, standing at the mirror wiping her eyes. I begin to have a conversation with her as I say first:_

**_I say:_**_ "Hey" _

**_Callie says:_**_ "Hey" _

**_I say:_**_ "Ortho right" _

**_Callie says:_**_ "Yeah…right…Hi" _

**_I say:_**_ "I'm Arizona Robbins…Peds Surgery, I've seen you at the hospital. Are you OK"?_

**_Callie says:_**_ "You know…I'm fine…fine" _

**_I say:_**_ "People talk…where we work people talk…they talk…a lot…So for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you I know things about you… because people talk" _

**_Callie says:_**_ Oh…you mean_

**_(I shake my head yes)_**

**_Callie says: _**_Terrific…Terrific_

**_I say: _**_It is actually…the talk…people really like you over there…they respect you and they are concerned…interested…really like you…some of them really like you… __**(Callie nodding her head)**__…you look really upset…and I thought you should know…the talk is good…and when you are not upset…when your over being upset…they'll be people lining up for you _

**_Callie laughs and says:_**_ You want to give me some names._

**_I walk up to Callie kissing her and I say:_**_ I think you'll know…then I walk out of the restroom to see Meg waiting for me at the door. _

**_Because timing is everything…_**

_A few days later Calliope Torres finds me at the nurse's station signing charts as she walks up behind me and starts a conversation that goes:_

**_Callie says: _**_Hey_

**_I turn and say: _**_Calliope, I haven't seen you around_

**_Callie says:_**_ Well, I've been avoiding you. I know it's so weird. You share a kiss with a woman you've never met before. Honestly, this is a new adventure one I am so ready to take for the second time. Anyway um, do you want to go on a date with me?_

**_I say: _**_Wait, Erica and you, she was your first? _

**_Callie says: _**_Yea._

**_I say:_**_ Oh…Ok then I guess my answer is no. I'm sorry_

**_Callie says: _**_Wait…wait…wait…what…Um…Um…you kissed me out of nowhere in a bathroom._

**_I say: _**_This is what I try to avoid. You're all exploring and experimenting and Yea! This is a really exciting time for you but I work in Peds. I spend my entire day around newborns so I try not to in my personal life. Thanks for asking though, I'm super flattered…Super._

_Later that evening at Joe's, Calliope walks to the end of the bar as I am talking to some of my friends that happen to be women when she begins to have a conversation with me in front of them as she says:_

**_Callie says: _**_I have experience to give. _

**_I turn to face her and say:_**_ Calliope_

**_Callie says: _**_Life experience like the fact that I was married, did you know that? Or that I was in the Peace Corps, Botswana that what convinced me to go to med school. And recently I'm enjoying the joy of cooking. I make an excellent chicken piccata addition to many other delicious meals that you would be very lucky to experience yourself and the fact that you can't open your eyes to see that makes you a little inexperienced. _

**_I say: _**_Hmm, Calliope this is Julie _

**_Callie says to Julie: _**_Hi_

**_I whisper to Calliope: _**_My date. _

_We both look at each other as Calliope takes a last sip of her drink placing her glass on the bar and makes her way out the door. _

_Then a few days later I run into Calliope in the elevator as our conversation goes something like this:_

**_I say: _**_So, I've had quite a day. Got my ass handed to me by Alex Karev, a second year resident which…is humbling for a surgeon. Especially a know-it-all type A…_

**_Callie says: _**_You don't have to do this…we don't have to be friends. It's a big hospital, lots of floors, lots of places to hide. I'm perfectly ok with doing that for the next few years._

**_I say: _**_You're not hearing me Calliope, sometimes I panic in the moment and I call it wrong…I misjudge a situation. So if you're up for it I would like to take you to dinner. _

**_Callie says: _**_Maybe_

**_I say: _**_Maybe?_

**_Callie says: _**_Yea, my schedule is kind of insane right now so I'll get back to you. __**As the elevator doors begin to close Callie places her arm in between the doors to stop them from closing as she says: **__How's tomorrow? We both look at each other and just smile with Calliope walking away from my sight. _

_The night arrives for our dinner date at one of the most expensive French restaurants in Seattle. But even the best laid plans do not always go the way you plan them. This is the conversation that Calliope and I have the day after our dinner date: __**First Conversation **_

**_I say: _**_What went wrong last night? _

**_Callie says: _**_I'm kinda busy here, Arizona_

**_I say: _**_I have four surgeries back to back and a kid on life support I'm kinda busy too. What went wrong? _

**_Callie says to some interns away from Arizona: _**_Hey that's not any better. Put him in the hall._

**_I say:_**_ We went out to a four-star restaurant best in Seattle it was supposed to be fun, romantic but then you ordered a salad when they make the most delicious French food then you picked at it and barely spoke to me and then bolted so what went wrong? I mean did I do something? _

**_Callie says: _**_I just wasn't feeling it…I was exhausted…tired_

**_Callie yelling at the interns again: _**_Hey, I said the hall…the hall __**(Callie then gets up out of her seat from behind the doctor's desk in the OR and makes her way towards the interns) This when I turn and leave the OR.**_

_Our next conversation of the day after our dinner date that did not go so well the night before. Our second conversation begins and goes something like this:_

**_I say: _**_You said you were tired, exhausted but you can't be that exhausted if you are working in the ER on your day off._

**_Callie says: _**_I rallied._

**_I say: _**_You rallied? _

**_Callie says: _**_Yea_

**_I say: _**_You're lying_

**_Callie says: _**_I am not lying, I love the ER. __**(Callie answers the ringing phone and asks "Can you hold, please thanks")**_

**_I say: _**_You love the ER?_

**_Callie says: _**_Can't get enough of it. Its fun_

**_I sigh and walk away from Callie._**

_Our third conversation of the day after our dinner date that did not go so well the night before. Our conversation begins something like this:_

**_Callie hanging up the phone in the ER as she turns to see me standing their asking her a question:_**

**_I say: _**_So the ER is fun and I'm not?_

**_Callie says: _**_Arizona_

**_I say: _**_So you can get enough of me? Is that what you are saying? I mean do you want to just end this? Because there are women lining up for me…I'm hot…and if you want out you should just have the guts to say so. I can take it and maybe this was just a fling that has run its course…maybe its over._

**_Callie says: _**_Maybe it is._

**_I am stunned into silence as I walk away from Callie._**

_Our last conversation of the day after our dinner date that did not go so well the night before. I walk up to a resting Callie as she is lying on a gurney in the hallway outside the ER. She has a blue towel draped over her face and our last conversation begins something like this:_

**_I say: _**_I just want you to know I'm hurt. I am hurt and I am angry because I thought we had something, I thought we were going somewhere and if you are just sleeping around and making the rounds of girl surgeons I think you ought to know that…_

**_Callie cuts into my mini rant by saying: _**_We went to a fancy restaurant._

**_I say: _**_What?_

**_Callie says: _**_We went to a fancy restaurant, the nicest restaurant in Seattle. The salad that I ordered, the salad costs $26.95 the wine that you ordered costs $125 a bottle. I didn't even look at the entrees because I knew that I wasn't even going to be able to order one because I was already out $75 bucks and I don't even like salad. _

**_I say with a confused look on my face: _**_Oh…_

**_Callie says: _**_And then the bill came and you…_

**_I say: _**_I…I paid_

**_Callie says: _**_Do you know what I was doing before they brought over the check? I was counting in my head trying to figure out how I was going to buy food for the rest of the week if my half was seventy-five bucks because I don't have seventy-five bucks because my father disowned me and has cleared out my bank account…I am broke Arizona._

**_I say: _**_Calliope_

**_Callie says: _**_And I am exhausted Arizona. I am working in the ER because I need the money. Six people died on my watch today and I am fried. I wanted to stay in last night I thought…I thought that last night would be the night for us…you know…our night. But you wanted to go to a fancy restaurant and I can't do that…I can't…_

**_I say sitting on the gurney next to Calliope: _**_Hey, hey it's ok…it's ok, hey so…we stay in and we'll eat sandwiches_

**_Callie says: _**_Uhh, you don't even like sandwiches._

**_I say as I shrug my shoulders: _**_But I like the girl who has the sandwiches…Ok_

**_Callie says: _**_Ok…no I don't like sandwiches either, I like pizza _

**_I say: _**_I like pizza too._

_We smile at each other as we sit on that gurney a little while longer. Then later that day we attend the wedding between Alex and Izzie where Callie places a tender kiss on my cheek during the ceremony. We leave the reception early so that we may go back to Callie's apartment where we consummate our love for one another and our relationship. After some healthy rounds of mad, passionate lovemaking, we share a pizza and some beer._

**April 6, 2012**

**The next morning, the next morning from the day after my wife finds out that I have some ex-lovers at the hospital. Women, these ex-lovers that I have "banged" as my wife calls it, before we met. The next morning from the day after my wife finds out that one of my ex-lovers has worked with her and a few more are still working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and that we both see on a regular basis everyday. The next morning after my wife and I share some mind blowing, earth shattering sex together after she realizes that I see and work with her some of her ex's everyday while I am co-parenting and we are raising our daughter together with one such ex of my wife's. **

**But today, I am lying here in our bed with my gorgeous wife in my arms as I am listening to our daughter on the baby monitor breathing and they both are still snoring and sleeping. I am thinking about how I got to this point in my life. Living the dream that never knew I always wanted and having the love of my life in my arms and our little bundle of joy sleeping in the nursery. Being together for over three years now and finally having the conversation to clear the air about my past. Everyone has one, a past I mean, but the choice is do we live in the past or look forward to the future. I, for one, am looking towards our future with my wife by my side and with the raising of our daughter. Who knows maybe someday in our future their may be other children to love…to raise. Maybe…**

**With our lives being a series of What/If's, What/If Callie and Erica never broke up, What/If Callie and George never were divorced, What/If Callie and Mark were never best friends, What/If I never caught Joanne cheating on me, What/If I never came to Seattle, What /If I never came back from Africa, What/If Callie and Mark never slept together to create Sofia, What/If…circumstances beyond our control never lead Callie and I to meet in Joe's dirty bar bathroom, What/If…What/If… **

**Timing Is Everything…**

**My wife, Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres, begins to stir in my arms as I greet her with a kiss and say to her "Good morning, my beautiful wife". My wife says in her very sexy voice "Hey there, baby…come here" and she kisses me again. I roll her onto her back with our kiss never breaking and we pick up where we left off last night as we make love to one another again. We lay in each others arms all sweaty and sticky from our marathon night and morning of lovemaking then my wife says to me "Babe, we need to take a shower and change these sheets". I jump up off my wife to take her hand in mine and lead us both to the bathroom as I say "Together". My Calliope smiles and she says "Always" but then Calliope sits on the edge of the bed and buries her face in my chest to kiss my boobs and I tell her "Hmmm, That feels nice". **

**We both hear our little girl say from the monitor "Momma, Mami". We both laugh and I tilt my wife's head up from my chest and say "Why don't you shower and change first while I change Sofia's diaper and dress our daughter. Then I will shower and change then the three of us can go and explore the wonders that Seattle has to offer on this beautiful spring day. Sound like a plan, my love". My wife rises from our bed and into my arms as she says to me "Sounds like a wonderful plan, baby". We kiss each other deeply with all the passion that we have for one another and then my wife makes her way into the bathroom. I place my robe over my naked body to make my way to greet our beautiful daughter.**

**Calliope walks back into our bedroom after using the toilet, washing her hands and brushing her teeth but before she showers she goes to collect the clothes she is going to wear today. She is standing back in our bedroom listening to the monitor while our daughter and I talk to each other. "Good morning baby girl" I say to our daughter as Sofia begins to bounce up and down on her bed all the while she is saying "Momma, Momma, Momma". Then I say "Did you sleep well and oh my baby girl you did not have any leaks on you or your bed, good girl. Those new diapers that your mami found online from The Honest Company really do work. They keep you nice and dry all night long". **

**Sofia still jumping around in her crib as she says to me "Kiss momma, kiss". I bend down to give our daughter a good morning kiss and we both "Mmmm" together. While I am changing our daughter's diaper and dressing her, I ask our Sofia "Well baby girl, your mommas both have the day off today. So what would you like to do? Hmmm, we could go to the park, go to the zoo, go swimming at the inside pool at the hospital…any of that sound like fun to you"? Sofia lies on her back looking up at me as she says "Zoo" and begins to make a "Rawr" sound like a lion then I say "The zoo it is". Calliope just smiles as she enjoys hearing the conversation between our daughter and me then she makes her way back into the bathroom and into the shower. **

**Calliope exits our bedroom and she sees that I have stripped our bed of the sheets. My wife comes and takes Sofia out of my arms as she kisses me then we both hear our Sofia say "Me…too…mami…kiss me". Calliope places a kiss on our daughter's puckered lips as I say to the two of them "I am going to shower. I placed some cheerios on Sofia tray on her highchair with a cup of juice and a cup of coffee is waiting for you on the table with today's paper. I won't be long and I love you both" My wife kisses me again and says "What would we do without you and we love you too". **

**I have showered, dressed and made our bed when I hear a male voice coming from the other room. I hear Sofia scream happily "Daddy, daddy, kiss me". Mark says "With pleasure baby girl". When I enter our kitchen I say to Mark "Morning Mark" as he returns my greeting by saying "Morning Arizona". He and Sofia are chattering amongst themselves. I sit down at the table across from my wife and I enjoy my first cup of coffee. I hear Mark ask Sofia "So baby girl, what are you and your mommas doing today". Sofia says "Zoo…going…to zoo". **

**Mark says "That's great, Sof". I ask Mark "Do you have to work today because you are more than welcome to come with us"? I then notice my wife's head begin to shake no and her facial expression begins to change as Mark notices these same things. Mark smiles and says "Thank you, Arizona for the offer but I do have to work today and I have to help Avery study for the boards. So you three ladies have a great day and I will see you all tomorrow when I come to pick up my beautiful baby girl". Mark kisses Sofia again and again and waves goodbye to us as he leaves for work. **

**This beautiful, gorgeous day here in Seattle today consisted of starting off with my wife, our daughter and I enjoying a wonderful breakfast at our favorite diner. Then it was onto the zoo where my wife and I show Sofia all the different animals. Then it was onto the park were we all walked the track, actually Calliope and I walked the track while we both took turns pushing Sofia in the stroller. **

**Then we enjoyed a nice picnic lunch at the park and finally make our way to the hospital to swim in the pool. Sofia loves to swim and any chance I get to see my hot…hot wife in her bikini is a treat for me as well. Then we find Mark so that Sofia can see her daddy for a little while. Finally we make it back home where I feed Sofia dinner, give her a bath and put her pajamas on her. I then place her on the living room floor to play with her toys. Then my wife and I enjoy the dinner that she has made for the two of us.**

**After dinner, my wife scoops up our daughter in her arms. The three of us make our way into our daughter's bedroom where we tuck our Sofia in bed. Our baby girl is so exhausted from all the things we did today and from the fresh air she received from this beautiful spring day. With both my wife and I sitting on each side of our daughter's bed, Calliope begins to read our daughter a bedtime story. When she finishes, she excuses herself as she needs to use the bathroom. She kisses our daughter and me as she leaves the bedroom and I turn to my daughter and begin to read her another bedtime story. **

**Once I am done reading I see that our daughter can barely keep her eyes open. I place a kiss on her forehead and tell her to have "Sweet Dreams" then I tuck the covers around my daughter as she says softly "Kiss momma". Through her closed eyes I see her pucker her lips again that is when I place a soft kiss on our daughter's lips. I slowly exit the room turning off the big lamp next to the door but leaving the night lights on so she may find her way to her mami and me if she needs to in the middle of the night.**

**I see that my wife is lying on the sofa and I see that she has poured me a glass of white wine that sits next to her glass of red wine on the coffee table. I am standing next to the sofa when my wife asks me "Is she asleep"? When I shake my head that our daughter is asleep my wife opens the blanket that was originally covering her body to silently invite me in. I say to my wife "She had a busy day today and is out like a light". I lower my body onto my wife's so she can wrap the two of us in the blanket. I moan softly into my wife's ear "Mmmm, this feels nice" then she whispers in my ear as she kisses the skin behind my ear "No place on earth I would rather be". **

**I smile and think to myself me either then I look into my wife's beautiful chocolate brown eyes as I kiss her tenderly and then say "I love you, Calliope". Then when our kiss breaks and my wife says to me "Arizona, I am so glad that three years ago you walked into my life and kissed me in that dirty bar bathroom". I kiss my wife again and again as I then say to the love of my life "Me too, baby…Me too". Of all the things that have happened in our lives over the last three years, the one thing for certain in my life is that…Timing Is Everything… **


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**This is for the reviewers "Guest" and "Reality's dose". Even though my perception of Season 8 Episode 18 differs from some other readers, I thought it was only fair to include this Epilogue chapter to finish my story altogether. Please enjoy this final chapter but I warn all readers…it's kind of a long one. And just so you know, I did not rush through writing this chapter because it has taken me a week to write it. KB**

**April 15, 2012**

Dr. Teddy Altman and I are in the scrub room cleaning ourselves off after the surgery we both performed together. Teddy says to me "You thought she already left town didn't you"? I just smile at my wife's best friend and say "Yea, I thought when we all said our goodbyes to her a couple of weeks ago that she would be gone by now". Teddy is wiping her hands dry with a sterile blue towel when she says "I guess from what I heard from some of the OR nurses is that the chief asked her to stay until today. Teddy and I both look through the glass that separates the scrub room and the OR and see Colleen receiving hugs and kisses from her fellow OR nurses.

Just as Teddy and I finish our conversation the automatic door opens and Colleen enters the scrub room. Colleen walks past Dr. Altman and I when we both hear her say "Doctors" and we both nod to the scrub nurse. Teddy cuts through the silence when she says to Colleen "So, when you leaving for the east coast"? Colleen is bent at the waist washing her hands over the sink as she laughs a little and then says "I leave in the morning Dr. Altman. This was my last surgery here at Seattle Grace Mercy West so you and Dr. Torres can rest assured I will be gone tomorrow".

I cease the drying of my hands and toss the towel into the bin next to me when I say to the scrub nurse "Well good luck to you, Colleen". Teddy and I are about to leave the scrub room when Colleen calls out my name. I stop suddenly and turn around to face her when Teddy and I both hear her say "Do you think you could tell Ariz…Dr. Robbins" but the scrub nurse stops abruptly with her question. My facial expression changes in an instant as I say just a little too loud "You want me to tell my wife something for you Colleen"? Colleen places her face back down into the sink when she says almost in a whisper "Nothing…just never mind". I mutter "Unbelievable" and make my way out of the scrub room. Before the door closes behind me I hear Teddy say to Colleen "You still love her don't you"?

I have just been paged to the chief's office for a consult with Derek and the Chief of Surgery Owen Hunt. One of Seattle's best college basketball players at UDub has torn his ACL and may have suffered some nerve damage to his left knee. I am walking towards the catwalk that crosses over to the Chief's office when I spot Colleen walking into the nurse's locker room. I follow her into the locker room and find that she is the only one in there. Colleen turns around and sees me standing inside the door when she says "Dr. Torres, are you lost"?

I smile back at Colleen and say "No" then I take a deep breath and ask the scrub nurse the one question that I need to know the answer to but I am afraid of the answer too. Feeling a bit of my insecurities entering my body, I press on. "Colleen, I need to ask you a question and I would like very much if you answered me honestly". Colleen sits on the bench between us and says to me "Fire away Dr. Torres and I'll answer you as truthfully as I can". Taking another deep breath I begin to ask Colleen "When Dr. Altman asked you earlier in the scrub room if you are still in love with my wife…Are you still in love with Arizona"?

Colleen takes a deep breath of her own but she does not fidget with her hands or beat around the bush or does not even look away from me when she stares right into my eyes and says "Yes I am. I know that we were only together for three months…four years ago…but she has this strange knack of pulling you into her. Gravitating you in…I'm sure you know what that's like. I mean she is your wife after all. But even though I still have feelings for her…these feeling that I have are only one sided…my sided…because I see the way she looks at you…everywhere…everyday and all the time…she loves you Dr. Torres…and only you. I just wish I was that certain someone that somebody always thought about". Colleen stands and walks towards me as she continues to say "Now let me ask you a question if I may"?

I nod my head in Colleen's direction to silently agree to listen to her question that she has for me. Colleen asks "What if someday…for some unknown reason…you and Arizona broke up and went your separate ways. Can you honestly stand here before me right here and right now and tell me that four years later while you both are working in the same hospital that you would not still be in love with one Arizona Robbins"? Colleen sees my demeanor and my body language change as well as my breathing begin to hitch a little when she states flatly and to the point "I thought so…there's something about falling in love with that woman that neither you nor I can deny".

I am sitting in Chief Hunt's office while he and Derek talk about what they intend on doing to save this young man's career in basketball. I hear them talking as I occasionally voice my opinion about the young man's knee injury. But the only thing that is going through my head right now is the question Colleen asked me earlier. The question that I could not even give a verbal answer too but just stood there speechless as my actions spoke louder than any words I could have spoken. I leave Dr. Hunt's office and as I walk back across the catwalk to the ortho wing of the hospital when I hear an old familiar sound. I hear the sound of my wife's infectious laughter as I look off to my left and see my Arizona engaging in a conversation with ortho nurse Colleen…my ortho nurse Colleen.

I stand there for a few moments as I see my wife and Colleen shake hands and I hear my wife say "Goodbye Colleen and good luck to you". My wife then walks into the awaiting elevator but then Colleen notices me looking down from the catwalk as she makes her way out of the front door of the hospital. Colleen halts her progress for a minute to look up to me as she smiles and waves goodbye one final time to me. I wave back to her and smile and then she walks out the front door of SeattleGraceMercyWestHospital and out of our lives on last time.

I leave the catwalk area and find myself heading to the Peds floor. I have this sudden urge to see my wife and tell her that I love her. I walk into Arizona's office to see her staring at some x-rays of a tiny human's bowel obstruction. My beautiful wife turns in my direction as I hear her say "Hey you" and I return the greeting by saying "Hey there you". I walk up behind my wife and take her in my arms as I kiss her neck tenderly. My wife leans back into my embrace and melts in my arms. My hands begin to wander inside my wife's scrub top and to her lovely breasts. I gently squeeze both of my wife's boobs when I hear her moan with pleasure. Arizona quickly turns in my arms and within three seconds we both have shed all of our clothing. Then my wife backs me up to her long oval table in the center of her office as she leans me backwards and my back side finds its way onto the table.

With my wife hovering over me I take her left breast into my mouth. I swirl my tongue over her nipple as I suck on her white porcelain flesh that is my wife and I hear her moan my name. My right hand makes it way down her body and I find exactly what I am looking for as she is dripping wet for me. With our mouths reconnecting in a very passionate kiss I thrust three of my fingers inside my wife as she breaks the kiss to now scream my name over an over. I pull my wife's face back down onto my lips as I kiss her hard again. With the quick motion of my fingers driving them in and out of my wife it does not take her long to feel the mind blowing orgasm rush through her body. My wife falls on top of my body as she tries to catch her breath. But when I gently slide my fingers out from inside of her, my wife experiences quite a few aftershocks as her body tries to calm down and she whispers to me "I love you, Calliope".

I am lying in my Calliope's arms after she has just fucked me senseless. I open my eyes to see my wife's voluptuous breast resting right next to my mouth. Never been one to pass up an opportunity like this as I take this one gorgeous piece of caramel flesh in my mouth and I take the other one in the palm of my hand. My body begins to move back over my wife's while my mouth does what it does best and brings both of my wife's nipples to their peak. Kissing my wife is one of the best feeling in the world especially when I plunge my tongue down her throat and hear her moan in my mouth. When I have released my mouth from my wife's along with both of my hands from her breasts, I make my way down my wife's body as I hear her whisper my name in return. I kiss my way down my wife's very sexy body as I spread her legs open wide and glide my finger tips through her slick wet folds and open my wife up to me.

My Calliope is breathing heavier than she was a few minutes ago as I know this is a sign that what I am doing to her right now…she is so enjoying. With both of my wife's hands on the sides of my oval table as she is gripping and holding on for dear life. I kiss the inside of my wife's opening as I hear her continue to whisper "Arizona" and I know that she is ready. I slowly draw my tongue through her lips of her pussy and my wife's body begins to shutter at the anticipation that her body is about to receive. Before I delve my face deep into my wife's wet and juicy center I hear my Calliope beg "Please Arizona, no teasing…just fuck me with that magnificent tongue of yours, baby please". That is all the encouragement I need as I dive in head first, so to speak, and I hear my wife scream my name. My wife's body is thrashing about as I try to hold her hips down with my hands. Then when I place my fingers deep inside my wife and curl them just right to hit that certain spot inside of her that is when she can no longer take anymore and she comes all over my fingers and into my mouth.

I clean my wife off by licking her dry and just before I make my way back up her body I suck on her clit one more time to feel the aftershock of her climax. Hovering back over my wife's body as I see her smiling up at me and then feel her forcefully pull my face onto hers as she kisses me deeply. My wife moans in my mouth as she tastes herself on my tongue and sucks on it fiercely. Then I eradicate my mouth from my wife's as I move down to kiss that little patch of skin behind her left ear as I hear her say "I so love afternoons like this…just me and you". I rest my head on my right hand as I slide off my wife's body and say "Well baby, since we have worked up a sweat what do you say to taking a shower with me". Before I even complete the end my sentence Calliope has jumped off the conference table and makes a mad dash to my bathroom that is inside my office.

After an arousing round of shower sex, Arizona and I are drying our bodies off and putting our scrub clothes back on. I decide to share the conversation that I had earlier with Colleen with my wife. In hindsight I really should've thought this idea through first because the aftermath of our conversation turns real ugly…really ugly…really, really quickly.

"Hey I talked to Colleen before she left today" I say to my wife in a matter of fact kind of way. Arizona says back to me "You did" and then I say something that now I realize I should have not said at all. I say to my wife "Yea and you know what she told me when I asked her if she was still in love with you. She said yes that she was still in love with you" and that is when I see my wife's eyes glare at me and not in a good way…more like a death glare…then I know I am in trouble.

Then I hear Arizona say to me "You what, Calliope…she said what…I cannot believe you…I cannot believe after all we have been through these past three years that you would ask her something like that. What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave well enough alone? What is with you and your obsession with my exes"? I then try to explain myself as I say "Wait Arizona, you don't understand…let me tell you what happened"? Then we both hear Arizona's pager start buzzing as she says "No Calliope, no…we are done talking about this shit. We had this conversation weeks ago and I thought we settled this matter. I cannot keep having this same conversation and this same fight over and over. I love you but now I have to go answer this page. I'll see you at home later".

I stand there in my wife's office alone completely dumbfounded at the fight we just had. I never was able to explain myself to Arizona and the conversation I had with Colleen. I gather my things and make my way to my office on the other side of the hospital. Along the way I run into Mark and he sees that I have been crying. He follows me to my office and when he closes the door behind him. I begin to tell him about the fight Arizona and I had with tears streaming down my face. Once I have finished telling my side of the story to Mark, he asks me a question "Why are you so obsessed with Arizona's exes Callie"?

I say back to him "I don't know. I guess I just never thought I would be working with any of them…or eating in the same cafeteria as them…or seeing them walking down the same halls that I do. I really do not know Mark…what the hell is wrong with me". Mark just laughs at me and says "You need to think about this situation Torres, long and hard. Your wife wakes up every morning from the bed the two of you share and sees me standing in her kitchen holding her kid…the kid that you and I made together. How do you think she feels seeing that everyday? But she does and does not say anything because she loves you and she loves our little girl that much…so much in fact that she overlooks the fact that you and me, one of your exes, made our beautiful daughter together".

I stand from behind my desk as Mark's words sink deep into my brain. I wipe the tears from my eyes and blow my nose. I wash my hands and begin to make my way out of my office but not before kissing Mark on the cheek telling him that I love him and thanking him for our talk. Then I march myself back across to the other side of the hospital and back to my wife's office.

When I reach Arizona's office I see that the lights have been turned off and all of her paperwork and her briefcase have been compiled as this indicates that she has left for the day. I make my way to the daycare to collect our daughter and take her home. When I reach the daycare Gloria lets me know that Arizona has already come for our daughter and they both left about a half hour ago. Gathering up my things I make my way home to my wife and daughter...and home to my girls.

I walk in the front door of our apartment as I see Arizona turn to face me holding a glass of red wine in her hand as she is the first to say "Ok…hey…here's the thing. I do know about your exes and frankly some times it sucks". I take the glass of wine out of my wife's hand and set it on the counter as I say "Ok". Then my wife continues because she is on a roll now "I mean I don't like knowing and sometimes you know it drives me crazy. Especially when I see the two of them, Mark and Alex, and I have to work with them everyday. Knowing that they have seen you naked, that they have touched you and kissed you and have been inside you. All the while knowing that they both have made love to you and have fucked you. And I even sometimes think about George and if he had not died three years ago that he would probably still be working at the hospital too".

I just say "I know" as I take off my jacket and sweater and now I am standing in front of my wife in my pretty pink bra. My wife continues with her rant as she says "So maybe there's a reason…a very good reason you know that I wasn't telling you about my exes". Then I mumble "Mmm Hmm" as my wife says "I was trying to spare you". I keep smiling at my Arizona as I say "I know…I understand" and she answers me surprisingly as she says "You do" and I say "Yea I do". Then I take a hold of my wife's zipper that is on the front of her sweater as I pull it down and she says to me "Oh because I thought we were fighting". I kiss my wife's pink lips and say "Oh we totally are" as I back my wife up into our bedroom as I hear her say "Oh".

Inside the confines of our bedroom I take off my wife's sweater. As we both relieve our breasts from their confinement and take off each others bras. Then our slacks are the next to be discarded along with our panties. My wife then lies down first in the middle of our bed as it is now my turn to hover over her gorgeous body. Arizona palms both of my breasts as we share a passionate and sensual kiss. Then I intertwine our fingers in each of our hands as I place them above my wife's head and concentrate solely on making my wife's nipples come to hard nubs in my mouth. With my wife whispering "Oh Calliope" into the night air, I kiss every inch of skin from her gorgeous neck to in between her boobs across her rock hard flat stomach until I reach my destination. I take both of my hands as I spread my wife's legs wider and see the beauty that is my Arizona Robbins as it opens up before me.

With the touch of my middle finger as it strokes through my wife's other lips as she moves her hips to my touch. My wife begins to slowly push her hips into my fingers as I slide them in and out of her very wet and well heated core. Together we build up a rhythm with my wife holding onto my shoulders for support. Kissing my wife as we both moan into each others mouths then my wife breaks our kiss as she screams "Don't stop baby…don't ever stop". Just when I feel my wife's walls closing in around my fingers, I look deep into those ocean blue eyes and say "You're so close Arizona…come for me baby…now come for me" and she does as I smile and feel her juices as they are flooding my fingers and into my hand. I travel down my wife's body as I clean her off with my mouth because I am just not quite finished with her right now.

I inhabit my face down inside my wife and begin to bring her to another orgasm as I hear her say my name again in a whisper. My wife intentionally spreads her legs wider for me and my hands ascend up her body to rest upon her breasts once again. My tongue is getting a workout as it dives deep into my wife and she is humping my face. With her hands on top of mine as they are all squeezing and massaging her boobs with her body moving up and down my face like a well oiled machine. It isn't until I hear my wife scream at the top of her lungs "I'm coming baby…I'm coming Calliope" that I feel her come all over my face. I suck my wife's sweet nectar for the second time today.

I feel this rush of adrenaline run throughout my body and I just want to keep making love to my wife. So when I feel that she is ready for another round, I slowly slither up her body and kiss her deeply. Then my wife makes a sudden move to feel how wet I am for her as she says "Let me make you feel good too, baby". But I halt the progression of her hands reaching for my mound by saying to her "Wait baby…just wait a moment". Then I spread open my wife's legs wider as I sink down in between them. I begin to rub my mound over hers as our clits meet in the middle and soon they become rock hard like two pebbles.

With my wife taking my face in her hands and kissing me deeply all the while thrusting her tongue down my throat, the friction between our legs becomes very powerful and very arousing at the same time. Arizona's lips leave the comforts of my mouth and journey down onto my neck as she is now sucking on my pulsating carotid. I move smoothly our clits over one another but I now move them faster and in a frenzied pace. While my wife is sucking on my neck and palming my breasts, she brings them both up to her mouth at the same time to suck the life back into them. With all of these different activities going on between the two of us, our bodies begin to shutter and spasm and shake in unison because we both reach an incredible, earth shattering simultaneous orgasm.

Calliope and I are gasping for some much needed air as of bodies are still shaking because my very gorgeous and very talented wife has just brought us both to the most fantastic mind blowing orgasm we have ever received from each other. Still trying to catch my breath as my wife has fallen onto my chest and her breathing is still a little ragged. That is when I notice the abundant amount of sweat our bodies have released onto each other because we are wet from head to toe, literally. I take a deep breath and try to calm my breathing down a bit as run my fingers through my wife's drenched hair when I say to the beautiful love of my life "You alright baby"?

Calliope chuckles and lets out a deep belly laugh when her breathing starts to regulate a little and says "Yea baby, I am fine but I think I have worked up an appetite. How about you, are you hungry"? With my wife looking down at me from above my body I say to her "Yea I kind of am a little hungry". Then suddenly I flip my Calliope over as now I am resting above her and I continue to say "I am really hungry but just not for food". With my mischievous smile adorning my face I hear my wife say "Oh Arizona" as I force my tongue deep into her mouth. Now it is my turn to pleasure my wife tonight.

After a round or two of tonsil hockey, I travel all up and down my Calliope with both of my hands caressing, squeezing and massaging every inch of my wife's caramel colored flesh. Then where my hands and fingers have traced over her perfect skin, my tongue as well as my very gifted mouth follow right behind. My Calliope is gripping the bed sheets so tight that I see her knuckles are completely white as she moans my name over and over with my every touch. Then with one swipe of my tongue inside her happy place at the apex of her thighs, my wife digs her nails profoundly into my scalp as she guides my head forcefully into her pussy. I inhale the scent that is my Calliope as I take my time and execute my best version of the Robbins method that I have ever done before in my life.

The excitement of going down on my wife is so stimulating to her that Calliope gets carried away, literally, and her body tosses the two of completely around and out of our bed. We both tumble to the floor and in our venture but my mouth becomes detached from my wife's center. We both lie on the floor in a fit of laughter from our antics that I scoot myself up to a seated position and lean my back against the side of the bed. Calliope, on the other hand, continues to lie on the floor with her legs spread open. Looking a few feet away from me at my gorgeous and sexy wife, I crawl over to her as I place my head back in between her thighs and persist with the Robbins method as I bring my wife to an orgasm.

Licking my wife off until she is clean and dry I reposition my body back to sitting on the floor and leaning against the side of our bed. Watching my Calliope from afar as she comes down from her high, I open the little drawer in our nightstand. With my wife still squirming about from her recent orgasm on the floor next to me, I take out one of our pleasurable items from our locked drawer of fun. Then after I finish my task I playfully ask my wife "Calliope…baby…do you want to have some more fun"? My wife looks at me from her supine position on the floor and begins to hurry towards me on all fours as she is saying "Yes…baby…Yes" but I place my hand in the air to stop her movements as I say "First, we need you to be wet again". My wife seductively says to me as she approaches me and whispers in my ear "Well, you had better start with your long surgical fingers because you know how I love them inside of me and make me come".

When Calliope reaches her second orgasm of the night, we both take our very wet fingers and hands as we smother the eight inch flexible piece of our silicone that is strapped to me. Before my wife climbs aboard our play toy, she sweetly asks me "Are you sure about this Arizona? I know that you are not fond of this toy…so are you sure"? I smile my best Robbins smile accentuating my famous dimples and say back to my beautiful wife "Baby, I love pleasuring you any way I can. Even though I love using my tongue and fingers to bring you too many mind blowing and earth shattering orgasms. Sometimes it becomes not what we can enjoy with each other but what you enjoy all on your own. Besides, when have you ever heard me complain when your boobs are smacking me in the face while you are riding this thing"?

Calliope kisses me so deeply as she tells me she loves me after what I just said to her about us sharing our night with this fake penis. With her lowering herself onto my lap and down on the eight inch member as my hands move to rest on her hips. I graciously watch my wife and with her synchronized simplicity of rising up and down on this piece of foreign material that brings her so much pleasure. Then like clockwork each of her boobs begins to slap the sides of my face with her rhythmic motion and I smile. Then I inhale her right boob in my mouth as I palm and gently massage the left one. The moment I feel my wife's nails penetrating the skin on each of my shoulders I know it won't be long before she climaxes. Then when her boobs and chest vacate my face quickly and Calliope arches her back digging her fingernails deeper in my skin and screams my name into the air I know my wife has just reached her third orgasm.

With the momentum of my wife arching her back as she comes, Calliope pulls me from my seated position and takes my body with her as we both fall back onto the bedroom floor. We lay in each others arms for the longest time with the only activity coming between the two of us is when my wife removes the strap on from my body and tosses it across the bedroom floor. I listen to my wife's heartbeat in her chest as I wait to move until her breathing begins to return to normal. When I feel my Calliope kiss the top of my head, I know that she is ready to return to our bed. I make my way off my wife's body first as I help her to her feet. Then we stand for a minute in the middle of our bedroom and kiss each other passionately.

We both move to our bed as we climb under the covers and my Calliope spoons me from behind. We tell each other we love each other as we share another kiss and snuggle closer together. We both close our eyes as we begin to fall asleep. As we drift off to sleep with her being the big spoon and me being the little one always with the knowledge that there is no other place on this earth we would rather be than right here…and right now…in each others arms…for the rest of our lives.

Throughout your lives people will enter your life if only for a brief period of time or for some maybe even longer. Some of these people become your friends for the rest of your life while others become your lovers. Sometimes…especially in that one in a millionth time…when you are fortunate enough to have that one special lover that becomes your ex lover…then in turn that ex lover becomes your best friend…and then the best friend becomes the father of the daughter that you and your wife are raising together. So maybe some exes are not so bad.

My daughter wakes up before me as she is standing inside her crib saying in her beautiful voice "Da…Da" at the foot of my bed. I toss back to covers to greet my little mija. This is the name that Callie and Arizona and I call our daughter. I pick up Sofia and take her over to the dressing table and get her dressed for the day. I am talking to my daughter as she is babbling back to me but when I mention the two of us going to see her mamas that is when she says "Mama…Mami" clear as a bell. She has not said dad or even daddy yet but she can say her mothers name without hesitation. I know she will soon and eventually say daddy so for now I am Da…Da. Sofia and I make our way into her mama's apartment as I see that they are still not awake. So I start place our daughter in her high chair to feed her some breakfast as I start the coffee pot. Sofia and I continue to talk and babble to each other but now we do it in a quieter tone as not to wake up her mamas.

I wake up as our bedroom becomes much brighter as the sun has come up and shining through our window. Arizona is still sleeping in my arms as we are pretty much in the same position as when we went to sleep just a few hours ago. I lie still as I hear Mark and our daughter softly talking in our kitchen. I smile at the thought of our daughter as I kiss my wife's neck and she begins to stir. Releasing the tight hold I have on my wife so she may turn in my arms to face me. With a deep and passionate "good morning" kiss that she gives me I begin to moan in her mouth and my hands begin to wander. But before we become an x-rated version again, like last night, my wife abruptly settles my hands down and I moan again but in a different tone and growl my disapproval. Arizona just smiles that dimpled smile back at me and then says "Let's get up and feed our daughter and her father some breakfast".

My wife and I walk out of our bedroom together and our daughter begins to shout "Mama…Mami". With her hands and arms flailing away above her head I pick up Sofia out of her high chair and kiss her plump little cheeks. Mark and I along with Calliope say "Good Morning" to each other. With Sofia resting on my hip as I help my wife with the gathering of ingredients to make her famous chocolate chip pancakes our daughter is shouting "Cakes…Cakes…Cakes". My wife bends down to kiss our daughter's cheeks and tells her "Good morning, mija".

Mark is sitting at the breakfast pouting and sulking as he whispers a little too loud "Sure she can say cakes and mama and mami but she still only says da…da". I stop with the mixing of the pancake batter as I say "What was that, Mark"? Mark just shakes his head as he says "Why can't she say daddy yet. I know she says Da…Da but why can't she say daddy"? As the kitchen becomes quiet because my wife and I really do not know what to say that is when the three of us hear it for the first time. In my wife's arms as she is holding our daughter on her hip we all hear it for the first time. Sofia says "Daddy…daddy" as her arms reach for Mark and Arizona graciously hands our daughter to her father. Through Mark's tears Arizona and I hear him say "Yes mija, I am you daddy" and he hugs his daughter tight against his chest and peppers her face with kisses.

I am sitting at this breakfast table in my ex lover's apartment with her wife and our daughter that the three of us are co-parenting. At this very moment is when I decide to tell Callie and Arizona of the decision I made last week with my lawyer. I lay my fork down on my plate as I wipe my mouth with my napkin and then begin to speak to the mothers of my child. I look at both women and say "I went to see Dan last week". Callie is the first to ask "Why, what's going on Mark"? Then I continue "I wanted to update my will and get some things in order". Then it is Arizona that is the next to ask "Everything alright…you're not sick or anything are you"? I just laugh and say back to my best friend's wife "No Arizona, nothing like that". But then I see the worried look on both of their faces.

"People come into our ER with live ammunition imbedded in their bodies, our colleagues almost drown or jump in front of a bus for a total stranger, and a man walks into our hospital and starts shooting people and then there are car crashes. What I am trying to say is that I have been thinking about all of these things ever since Sofia was born and I want to do something good. I do not know if Lexie and I will ever find our way back to each other seeing how she is with Jackson now but I have been thinking about Sofia being an only child…growing up an only child like I did and I want to do something good again". I see by the looks on Callie and Arizona's faces that they have their own idea of what I am trying to say to them so to ease their minds a bit I press onward as I say to them.

"I want to leave something for the two of you just in case either of you decide that you would like to expand this family dynamic. I did it for Addison about five years ago when she left Seattle. Unfortunately she did not use my contribution. But then she adopted Henry and I hear that they are using a surrogate to have another baby with Jake's sperm. I would like to leave my contribution to the two of you so if either of you want to get pregnant in the future and so that Sofia can actually have a blood sibling". I think for a moment about saying something stupid and humorous like "I know that giving my contribution the old fashioned way by screwing Callie again is simply out of the question". Because I know deep in my heart that Arizona has forgiven Callie and I for our little indiscretion two years ago. The old Mark would have probably said something so stupid and cruel like that to Arizona just to get a rise out of her but since the birth of our daughter I am trying to be a better man…and a better father.

My wife and I are sitting at the breakfast table in stunned silence at what Mark has just told the two of us. It isn't until Mark rises from the table and removes our daughter from the confines of her high chair that my wife and I even move. Mark then says as he is getting Sofia ready "I know that this is a shock to you both and neither of you have to say anything right now but just think about it. I just wanted to give you both the option, if you want it, for any other children".

Arizona and I kiss our daughter goodbye as Mark takes Sofia to daycare at the hospital so my wife and I can get ready for work. Arizona helps me clear off the table as we both rinse off the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. My wife walks into our bedroom and into the bathroom as she locks the door behind her and I hear her begin to cry. I decide to give her some space as I go into Sofia's room to shower and change for work. When I am finally ready to leave for work I see that my wife is still in our bathroom and I knock on the door but she says she will see me later at the hospital.

The next six weeks are a blur as my wife and I are working non stop at the hospital. We never discuss what Mark told us about expanding our family and his "contribution". Then on May 16th, my wife along with Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek and Christina all board a plane that will take them to BoiseIdaho to help with a conjoined twin's surgery. Alex Karev was supposed to be on that plane but after having a fight with my wife about him leaving her and going to Johns Hopkins to fulfill his residency, Arizona took his place on the plane…the plane that fell out of the sky…and eventually took the lives of Mark and Lexie.

**June 30, 2012**

It has been a little over five weeks since my wife decided to cut my leg off to save my life. I have been awful and mean to her about the whole amputation situation. But I received my new prosthetic leg that my wife and my prosthesis David designed two weeks ago and I am feeling better…much…much better. Calliope and I are on speaking terms again as we are moving past this episode in our life. Last week I had the medical company, that supplied me with my hospital bed when I came home, eliminate the bed from our apartment. With Karev, Derek and Owen's help they removed Calliope and my old bed from storage and brought it home and set it up for me as I surprised my wife. Calliope moved back into our bed that very same night. I am planning on going back to work after the upcoming holiday with the blessing from my prosthesis David and with the support from Owen.

But tonight is not about me and about my moving on with my life with my wife and daughter after falling out of the sky…in a plane crash with six other fellow doctors. Tonight is about two of those doctors, Mark and Lexie, as their friends, family and colleagues are invited to a get together to honor their lives at the one place in Seattle that means more to any of us than we ever could have imagined when we all arrived in Seattle all those years ago...at different times in our lives…The Emerald City Bar…or as we all like to call it…Joe's.

Addison arrived three days ago from L.A. and so did my parents as they are all staying at the Archfield. Calliope and I drop off Sofia at my parent's hotel room because she is staying with them tonight while my wife and I along with Addison attend this soiree that my wife along with Meredith and Derek has planned. Calliope and I say our goodbyes to our family and tell my parent's that we will pick our daughter tomorrow just as Addison greets us at my parent's hotel door. But my father interjects his thought as we are about to leave when he says "Your mother and I would like to spend some quality time and the day with our granddaughter. So if you and Callie don't mind we will bring her home around dinner time alright". My wife says politely to my father "That would be fine Daniel but don't eat before you bring her home because I will cook…for all of us. See you three tomorrow".

The three of us ask the concierge of the hotel to hail us a cab because there will be some drinking tonight and none of us want to drive home. It has been six weeks since I last had a stiff drink and right now all I can think about is catching up on my drinking. The three of us sit quietly in the back seat of the cab but my insides are bursting at the seams because I want to tell my wife something…something that Addison and I have been discussing for the past three weeks. As I sit here in this taxi with these two women on each side of me and fight with my internal thoughts in my head as I come to the realitization that tonight is not the night to have the talk with my wife that I have been wanting to have for a while now. Then before I realize it we have arrived at Joe's as the three of us make our way inside.

After all the drinking is done, all the dancing is finished, all the singing karaoke style has been sung and all of the speeches have been made, Meredith and Derek come over to the table that my wife and I along with Addison have been sharing all night. Derek holds out his hand to my wife as Meredith has her hand in his other one and we hear Derek ask my wife "Are you ready, Callie"? Calliope Iphigenia Robbins Torres takes Derek Shephard's hand in hers but not before taking my hand in her other hand as we stand up from the table. Then the four of us look at our friend Addison and I reach my hand out to her and my wife says "Come on, Red…we're not doing this alone". Addison takes my hand in hers and the five of us make our way onto the stage in front of everyone and behind the microphone here at Joe's. With a nod from Derek to Joe, Walter, Alex Karev and Owen, who are all behind the bar, as they begin to pour a small amount of a certain drink into about fifty or so glasses. Then they hand each guest in the bar a glass.

Once everyone receives their special glass Meredith begins to speak "The five of us standing before you tonight want to say a hearty thank you to all of you for attending this little shindig that my husband and I along with Callie put together. We wanted to give everyone of you a chance to say goodbye to Lexie and Mark along with all of us. Lexie meant to world to me even though I did not really get to know her until later in both of our lives. Mark…well he was another story. He arrived here in Seattle and was instantly dubbed McSteamy and you all know the rest of the story. But when he met my sister…he fell in love. He truly fell in love and so did she with him. They were meant to be". Then Derek is the next to speak as he says "Mark was my friend that became my brother that became my enemy and that then again became my brother. Lexie was first my friend then became my sister-in-law then she became my protégé. I would like you all to raise your glasses high in the air as we all drink together the one drink that was Mark's favorite…a single malt scotch". Derek begins to show some tears for his friends as my wife along with Meredith, Addison and I shout to the high heavens "To Lexie and Mark…true love never dies".

The taxicab pulls up in front of the Archfield as Addison says to my wife and I "Want to come up for a nightcap"? My wife and I are snuggled up in each others arms as my Calliope says "Not tonight Addison…I think we just need a night to ourselves". The cab pulls away from the hotel and my wife and I ride to our home in complete silence. When we arrive home we both make our way to our bedroom and change out of our clothes and into our pajamas and wash off our make up. I am sitting at the head of our bed with my back against the headboard as I watch my wife walking around the room taking off her jewelry and applying lotion to her tanned caramel colored skin. We smile at each other as my Calliope sits at the foot of the bed. I look deep into her gorgeous brown eyes and ask "Honey, can we talk"?

With a "Yes" rolling off my wife's plump lips I take a deep breath and begin to say "I want to talk to you Calliope but in order for me to say what I need to say to you I need you to promise me that you will hear me out before you respond to what I am about to discuss with you. Can you do that for me…can you just listen to me, Calliope"? My wife moves at the end of our bed to get more comfortable as she says to me "Of course Arizona, just say whatever it is you need to say to me".

I take another deep breath as I say to my wife "I know that I have been dreadful to you in every way possible since the accident. I know that you did what you did about my leg to save my life…I know that and I am working on accepting that fact. But I also know that does not excuse the way I have treated you. I want to tell you from the bottom of my heart that I am so sorry for everything. If it takes me the rest of my life to show you how sorry I am…I will…everyday because I love you and I will love you for the rest of your life". I take a tissue out of its holder from my nightstand as I wipe the tears that are forming in my eyes and I hear my wife say sympathetically "Arizona".

But I continue with my Robbins speech because I have a purpose to discuss. "A few months ago Mark sat in our kitchen like he always did…almost every morning since we brought Sofia home from the hospital. But on this particular morning he announced to you and me that he changed his will. Seems eerie now to think about it but maybe he knew something that we didn't know. Because not only did he talk about changing his will but he also talked about his contribution to extending our family. Addison and I have been discussing this conversation that Mark had with us and I need to ask you a question. Calliope, my wife, would you like to have a baby with me…and with Mark's contribution help of course"?

I stare at my beautiful…gorgeous wife and I hear what she has just said to me but the only word that comes out of my mouth is "What"? Then my Arizona sees the shocked and surprised look on my face as she says to me "I know…I know that this is a total shock and surprise and completely out of left field…but honey we can do this…we can really do this if you want to. We can sit and have a conversation with Addison and figure this all out. We both grew up with siblings and ever since Mark suggested it I have been thinking long and hard about giving Sofia a brother or a sister". Then as this discussion…my wife's conversation to me ceases and I am still staring at her with a look of confusion on my face I say that one word again "What"?

I climb off the end of our bed as I begin to pace around the bedroom and rant a little as I discuss this situation in Spanish to myself that is in my head. I glance over at my wife every once in a while to see her expression because I know she does not know what I am saying because she does not understand the Spanish language very well. I think to myself "Is she serious about us having another baby" and how morbid it is using Mark's sperm. But then I think my wife is right when she said how we both grew up with siblings and I think how great Sofia would be being an older sister. Then I also think back to the conversation that Arizona talked about in her speech about what Mark said about his mortality and how life is too short. I stop ranting and walk over to my wife as she is still sitting in the same position at the head of the bed. I take her face in my hands and say "Are you sure about this…I mean…are you sure you don't want to run because I really thought that is what you wanted to talk about tonight…I really thought you wanted to leave Sofia and I for what I did to you".

My wife…my Arizona…pulls on my upper arms to pull me to her lips and into a deep and meaningful kiss. Once the kiss breaks my wife says to me "I never…ever…thought about leaving the two of you…ever. I know that we have been through a lot these past couple of months but I make you this promise and this solemn vow that I will never leave you or our daughter…ever. Do you hear me Calliope…never"? My wife kisses me again but this time with a little more passion as we both moan in each others mouths and we fall back into our bed. I break the kiss this time as I say to my beautiful wife "So, are we really going to do this Arizona…are we going to have another baby"? My wife just smiles at me as the answer is written all over her face and I say "Should we text Addison and let her know"? But then I see that evil and mischievous smile adorn my wife's face as she says to me "Let's text her later because I really want to show you right now just how much I love you Calliope and besides it's good baby making practice". I just smile back down at my wife's face and think to myself "My Arizona's back…my beautiful, breathtakingly stunning wife is back".

I am lying here wide awake in this big comfy king sized hotel bed contemplating my existence after the night I just experienced with my friends here in Seattle. I have just talked to my husband Jake and listened to my baby boy Henry babble into the telephone to me as my husband puts him back to bed. Now I am lying here thinking about my life all those years ago with Derek and Mark. I smile into the night air thinking about all of the people that said some nice things about Mark. How Derek got so emotional at the end of the night when he paid tribute to his friend…our friend. How when they flashed those special pictures of Sofia on the screen and everybody could see her wearing the Sloan nose…she has her daddy's nose. Then I begin to think of the conversations that Arizona and I have been having about her getting pregnant with Callie's baby and how far she has come since the plane crash. But it's the vibrating of my phone that brings my thoughts back to reality as I read the message sent by Callie "Yes…a thousand times Yes…How soon can we start"? I begin to chuckle a bit as I text back to her and Arizona "Meet me for breakfast at 9 a.m. here in my room at the hotel and we will discuss both of your options. Love you both and goodnight". I turn on my left side and curl up with the extra pillow on my bed as I hear my phone vibrate again and I read the text message this time from Arizona saying "Goodnight to you too and thank you. We love you too Aunt Addie". I then smile and drift off to sleep.

**A/N This ending is quite a bit longer than I anticipated when I first started but I hope you all enjoy. Not sure what is going to happen to our lady lovers in Season 10 but from the first few clips that have been released it looks like Callie is really, really mad…really mad. Not sure if Arizona can fix what she has done but it will be interesting to find out. Cannot wait until this Thursday night. Hope the writers have them working out this mess and not separating them because I don't think I could watch the show if there is not Calzona. How about you…would you still watch the show if Callie and Arizona divorce? Just a simple question and a thought…let me know what you think. **


End file.
